Silent Black Roses
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Mira, a human, Kimie, a vampire, and Cleo, the devil's daughter, are all sent back to the time of Sweeney Todd, to come up with the discovery of black roses that kill demons; and Todd is in possession of one.
1. The Locket

**The Locket**

It's a regular day at 'Blood Un', the only school that accepts a variety of kids because they're 'troublemakers' (12,000 students' total people). The sun in Hiss Cross, England, an uncharted location, is shimmering in the deep lakes throughout the small town. The devil's daughter, Cleopatra or Cleo, is silently reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the hundredth time this year of 2011. Her crimson waves stretch to her waist line, long and wavy. Her sea-green eyes much like teal sparkle with excitement as she soaks in each breath-taking moment of J.K. Rowling's last Harry Potter novel, unless she thinks up one in the future that is. On Cleo's right is Kimie, a young vampire with black croppy strands, albino skin, sparkling jade eyes that flash with admiration at the cup of blood she now stares at, and her outfit of a sleeveless black dress that flows to her ankles, a part cut out to reveal all of her right leg from the knee down, black heels, and a vampire choker from The Pyramid Collection, one of her favorite fashion magazines. But, on that lonely gray brick edge of the ceiling, sits another. This one has platinum blonde hair that could be easily mistaken for the light itself, reaching straight down to the mid-back. Her irises, unlike most, are pitch-black, not gray, not deep brown, but black. Her wear, as usual, consisted of the everyday cream-colored T-shirt with a wavy trimmed collar and three pearl buttons running down. Her black skirt is down to her mid-thighs, her legs thin and bony, like the rest of her body. Her black Mary Jane's each have a cloth white rose on the side of the straps running across the tops, her knee high socks white and nearly blending with the palest shade of albino the world has ever known. This girl is known as Mira Miracle Mirror, a 'lost cause' in her father's opinion.

Now, she's suddenly morphed into the bad guy, right? You're wrong. She's a delicate twenty-five year old, her perfectly smooth skin never bulging for what it's worth. She has a fragile sweet tooth that falls into the simplest of sweet temptations, her teeth straight and perfect. That's the problem. She's 'too perfect' and he decides to favor the whore, Tiffany 'Dizzy' Mirror. Mira never frowns upon this, nor smiles. She keeps to her thoughts, her voice never revealed. She never fears, never questions. This is something that scares, but devils, vampires, and boys looking for cuties, never back down. As Mira sits here, she gently flips to the next page of Talking for Dummies with a silent _THWACK!_ Kimie stares at her cup of blood; admiring the numerous necks of the college students below, being the nineteen-year-old self she is. Cleo, born in December 12, 1212, smirks at her and crosses her legs, her cargo pants ruffling. Again, even as Cleo practically feeds the innocent students to Kimie, Mira doesn't frown, nor smile, just read, her eyes glued to each word in text.

Kimie jumps down, landing on her high heels and gradually slipping her hand up her right leg to get some jocks, loving the athletic blood. Cleo snickers and turns to Mira, shutting her book while a human nail kept her place. "You need to speak," Cleo's French accent rings. "How will you ever fall in love with that?"

Mira didn't frown, or smile, or speak again, her position of shifting onto her shins for seating answering Cleo's question loud and clear. Cleo, even though she's more frightful than the Antichrist, is scared of getting her facts wrong, since she is to be the better than her brother. How could she do such if she had the signals wrong all these years? She shakes her head of the vile thought and stand on the edge, also jumping and landing on her feet, her sneakers slamming onto the ground. Mira didn't look up from book, but she didn't have to in order to find Professor Cassandra, the Science teacher also Cleo's mother, standing behind her with a rusty locket clutched firmly in her long, bony right hand. Mira didn't shut her book like you should, she didn't say 'Hello, professor' like you should, she just sat there, reading and waiting for Cassandra to get on with her purpose.

"Mira," Cassandra smiles behind the girl herself, "how would you like to be a certain test subject?"

Mira knows where this is going, yet she doesn't argue, doesn't say a word. Cassandra smirks in victory and leans on the edge next to the young one, wrapping the locket around the girl's neck. The surface is muddy, crusty, and rusty, but Mira can tell 'S.T' is carved in one side, the 'T' scratched in half, and 'M.M' on the other, the chuck with most of the second 'M' missing. The locket is cracked through the center, revealing a various amount of dried blood being used as its glue. An abusive nature, one Mira is bleak about her true emotions about. Cassandra drags out a little flickering box, a screen covering the entire back.

"When I flip the green switch," Cassandra lectures, pointing to the parts as she goes, "you'll be teleported into the time I assign you to. Now, you're probably going to go in and out, so try not to be seen!"

Mira doesn't nod, nor panic, nor scream in protest, she just reads her book. She reads a book on how to talk. She reads a book on how to communicate for the joys of it. Cassandra walks away, probably testing Mira on how not to be seen. That shouldn't be a problem, since the only one in Hiss Ford that doesn't pay heed to her want of peace is Oss, the captain of the football team. Mira doesn't care, she just reads on how to do something she has never done, and then, she stops with realization. Tomorrow would be Cleo's birthday, December 12, 2011. She doesn't smile. She doesn't frown. Mira just looks blankly at the pages, no longer reading. She thinks about the perfect gift for the first friend she had ever known, the perfect gift. She focuses back at a caption in the book.

'_When a friend wants to talk, they usually start with an expression directed towards you.'_

That's what Mira will do, send a first smile! She shuts the book and stands, blank, looking down at the ground deep down. She turns and heads for the stairs, reaching for the knob before stopping in a mid movement. She looks back at the edge and drops her hand at her side. She looks at the ground blankly and turns fully, running for it and jumping into the air, doing a few rolls in the air. She hears female students scream before she lands perfectly on her feet. She notices her book is missing and looks up, the book plummeting at her head. She raises a hand and the book slips between her thumb and pointing finger. She curls her other fingers around the side of the book and starts walking off, smiling only in the inside. This plan would only work, if Cassandra didn't wreck it with her project.

Mira stares at the pages, her crossed legs the only proof of any frustration. Tiffany is throwing one of her parties, and it started at 7:00 P.M. The cause of Mira's frustration would be the fact that it's December 12 now. Cleo is also frustrated, but only because Tiffany is a envious, greedy, B*TCHY, whiny, slutty PR*CK who wears boy's clothing everyday because she sleeps with some guy every night. She's the perfect devil! Mira shuts the book and looks at Cleo, breathing once before doing what Cleo thought was impossible, _smile._ Cleo blinks and looks behind her, looking back at Mira.

"Who fed you on crack?" Cleo accuses. "Come on, spit it out now."

Mira smiles wider towards Cleo. "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, jeez."

Cleo falls back. That voice like a flute and a violin in perfect unison, soft and gentle like lavender velvet, that voice came from the one person who has never talked in her natural life-time. Mira smiles gently, not trying to not stretch her smooth snow placed gently evenly upon steel supports inside rough, yet small pink 'stuffing'. Cleo stares at her and looks around, sitting up now.

"I'm serious, where's the crack?" she demands. "I'm desperate!"

Mira rolls her eyes and unfolds her legs, looking at Tiffany. Cleo follows Mira's gaze and smirks. Time for Miss Silent to do something she should've done _long _ago. Mira sets the book on its side in mid-air, her fingers curled softly around the bottom. She flicks her hand forward, thrusting her arm the same direction, and the book comes down hard against Tiffany's temple, the corner digging into the skin and leaving a fairly nasty dent. Tiffany screams and people start rushing over, staring at the large dent. Cleo laughs in victory, sliding back into her seat and spotting the door open, Kimie walking through all high and mighty. Behind her is a small present, large enough for a large red box (dare you to find that out), with crimson wrap and a charcoal ribbon. Mira smiles at Kimie and she frowns, leaning to Cleo.

"Where's the crack?" she asks.

Mira hears and shakes her head, smiling. "Sorry, all crack has gone into a police man's pockets."

Cleo and Kimie giggle, finding her joke not bad for a beginner. "She has grown up, Charles!" Cleo clings to Kimie's waist, being the ridiculous weirdo she is.

"Let go!" Kimie laughs, pushing at her arms.

"Since you said that, I will NEVER!" Cleo laughs maniacally.

"You evil son of a-"

Kimie stares at Mira now, blinking and gapping. Mira looks down at the locket Cassandra handed her earlier yesterday and finds it glowing. It's happening. Mira stands up and runs out of the door, everything melting in the light. Cleo and Kimie chase after her, wanting to know what was wrong, even though Cleo is slowly becoming more angel than devil. Cleo doesn't care, but she wants to know what's going on with Mira, the only one who ever dared defy her. She has to admit, Mira has guts. Mira keeps running, not panting, not smiling, not frowning, but returning to her state where she's silent alone, invisible. The light of the locket crawls over her, Cleo, and Kimie, swallowing them into a black pit of flashing orbs of various colors. The orbs soar past, and their clothes melt into tar, morphing into something Cleo is far too familiar with, the eighteen hundreds' wear in London, England. The locket starts to clear, cracks sealing and any missing chunks appearing. Suddenly, a dark sky appears, a crash rings in their ears, sore backs come along, shattered crates underneath them. It seems stormy, but Cleo knows it, since she visited the dreary place a few times herself. The sound of footsteps cease immediately after the crash, Mira blinking up to the sky. The corner of the building in front of them contained a rather P*SSED man, holding a knife in one hand.

"Won't you dang whores die?" he snarls.

Cleo stands up, her devilish nature beginning to take over. "Who are you calling whores you d*m mother f*ck?" she screams.

"Whoa, okay," Kimie wines as she massages the back of her head with her right hand. "We don't need to pick a fight here."

Mira stands and stares down at her dress. It's beige with brown stripes, long sleeves that puff up at the soldiers and once the puff ends at the beginning of the upper arm, it's straight and lean from there. Cream buttons trail down the torso, the locket secure around her neck with M.M. on its proper side, S.T left to be desired. The dress is long, like it should be for this particular time period. Mira knows this, it's the simplest thing to get! Kimie rubs her head and stares at the locket, raising a brow.

"How'd we get here?" she whispers.

"Easy, Mom," Cleo mutters in reply.

Mira looks down the alley and starts walking down, a knife landing at her feet. She continues and another comes down, but someone yanks her out of the way before it has the chance to hit her. She blinks and is stuck against a wall, a pale man gripping her shoulder and pinning it to the wall. His hair is messy and black, a single white streak at the top right of his head. His eyes are brown, deep, but brown. His wear is a long black coat and pantaloons Mira can't clearly make out in a night like such. The man stares at the man above the building, blinking sternly. He turns to Mira.

"Are you alright?" he asks in a deep, shy voice. Mira doesn't respond. "Oh forget it."

He runs forward and past an alley way, turning left for a set of stairs only in Kimie's line of sight. Kimie glances up at the man with the knife, licking her lips hungrily with blood lust, seeing his pulse is at a fast rate. She glances at Cleo, who nods. Kimie bends her knuckles up, her mid-finger joints down, her fangs protruding out behind her upper lip and her black, off-shoulder eighteen hundreds' dress with white lace for wavy trim ruffling as she jumps up onto the wall and starts crawling, her claws snapping and cracking the bricks. The man drops the knife, realizing the horrible trouble he's in, and starts to run, when a fist dislocates his jaw. He stumbles to the edge and Kimie jerks him down, his shirt neckline the perfect noose. Mira blankly watches as the neck snaps, blood leaking out of a skin crack, and turns to walk away, planning to follow Cassandra's advice and stay hidden. A cold, dead-like hand grips her wrist and Mira blankly turns to Cleo, smirking slightly.

"Come on, Mi, you can't get home that way," she points out.

Mira blinks at the fingers curling around her wrist and watches as the man who 'saved' her comes down the alley once again. Kimie licks her lips clean of the drained blood, dumping the drained corpse into a crate, and the top crashing through with the weight. Mira peels off Cleo's fingers and starts to walk away, right when the man took the other wrist and Cleo the same one she had previously seized. Mira glares at the both of them, Cleo yelping and jumping back. Mira's glare is that of Cleo's father, or worse if possible. Her black irises are pitch dark and frigid, Kimie swearing she saw frost line the murky orbs. Lightening flashes in the sky, illuminating the soul takers of He** and thunder following soon afterword. Oddly, the man is not afraid, even though the devil's daughter is frightened out of her wits, yet refuses to show it. Mira turns around, glaring at the ground, and grits her teeth, one perfect tooth revealed.

"You didn't have to play hero, sir," she growls under her breath. "I could've done well on my own."

He lets go. "Huh, my thoughts are now protruding into reality."

Mira turns, eyebrows furrowed. "Those thoughts would be what exactly, sir?" she whispers, being the newest talker yet.

He growls out his answer nastily, "The thoughts that you were just an unappreciative woman like the rest."

Cleo steps between them. "Look, sir, if it's trouble you're so dearly asking for, do NOT pick a fight against someone you wouldn't have a chance against. This is the only time I will give you that warning."

Cleo knows what Mira can do, being a devil and all. She knows she's fearless, she's ruthless, and most of all…merciless. The man rolls his dark brown eyes and starts to walk away, his right fist wrapped around the strap of a large black bag on his right shoulder. Kimie's eyes follow his movements, shaking off the cold feeling at the back of her albino neck. Something about that man is hateful, dark, and cold, just like Mira's glare, except softer. Kimie shakes her light head of a black bob and notes Mira's position, stiff and her eyes dry, even though it is uncommonly moist in this particular alley. Kimie can't bring herself to think that Mira is becoming what Kimie is d*med to and what Cleo's reality has her suffer through, or in her case, 'the greatest times of her life'. Yes, that d*med fate and cruel reality spoken of is, in fact, becoming a devil of Satin's own creation.


	2. Wait Till Kimie Comes

**Wait Till Kimie Comes**

Cleo brings her head down hard on the counter, swearing once, twice, three times, and four. The tavern is loud, noisy, and most of all, all pain in the rear. Kimie stares at the crimson back of her head, thirsty for blood she knew she couldn't get without the healthy athletic type, unless if she wanted it too burn off faster than you could think. Mira twists the locket between her fingers, trying to figure out where S.T. went. Could it be possible it is someone she's going to meet and fall in love with? It better not be. The devil is known for his games, and Mira does not want to be any part of them. She glances at the beige cuffs of her dress, seeing the cream buttons a total of two on each as they went down and up to the edges, pinning the section of cloth to the sleeve. The bell clings and her stomach rumbles. She will eat anything if it means food. Well, she won't go as far as cannibalism, since she doesn't need to influence Cleo. Cleo twists her head on the table to stare at the small stomach, sighing and standing. Kimie soon follows and Mira is last, all walking for the exit. They aren't getting anything done here! The cold night air nips at their exposed skin, forcing Kimie to release dragon breath out every exhale. The streets are black and filthy, Mira forcing to remind herself this is the Victorian period, soon after the Industrial Revolution. Hooves clop on the cobble stone paths, a limited amount of people out at this time of night. It has not been more than a day that Cassandra stranded them here without any means of word what their purpose for coming is. Kimie stares up at the murky clouds, the rumbling of thunder ringing and lightening soon following. Rain started to fall harshly, Kimie glaring at the smirking Cleo. Mira doesn't say a thing, understanding Cleo is easily bored with things. Kimie stifles a sneeze, Mira hugging her ribs tight as they begin to heat up. Cleo frowns and tries to stop the rain, but it does not obey. She curses once, twice, three times, and four once more, glaring at the ground and filling up with rage at the fact she can't tone the rain down. She won't ask her father for help, since that'd just show her weakness to her father. She can't do that if she wants to keep her long gained respect.

Mira sighs and hunches, her feet surprisingly holding up. This is going nowhere, just like the tavern. They don't have money, they don't know the area well enough to live longer than a fortnight, and if Kimie doesn't drink healthy blood soon, she's going to turn on Cleo and Mira both! Mira collides into a rough chest in thought, looking up to the same man from last night. Kimie pulls her away and Cleo hisses, Mira scowling at the both of them for taking her as only a weak human. Having jumped a college building without injury, there's enough evidence to stand that she hasn't and will never be a weak human. The man blinks and keeps walking, glancing back out of the corner of his eye. Cleo and Kimie push Mira forward, having apparent knowledge that she is freezing with hypothermia. The wind picks up, making Cleo curse once, twice, and three, one shorter than the previous two. It's cut off by a dreadful sneeze from Kimie, her black off-shoulder dress ruffling. An alley is not that far, so the trio walks over and sits in boxes, catching the scent of trash and sweat. They shift uncomfortably inside the square, since it's made of soggy wood, and eventually fall asleep, leaning on one another.

The next day brings dim sunlight and scoffing young women with their noses upturned at the poor trio. Cleo hisses at a few and nearly lunges at one, but Kimie holds her back and drags the woman in the alley, drinking while Cleo hides the scene. Kimie wipes the blood from her mouth and stuffs the woman inside the crate soon after Mira crawled out from slumber. Her platinum blonde hair is still perfect, her clothes slightly dirtied and her expression as blank as it was before Cleo's birthday. The trio hike down the other side of the alley, peering inside shops and Mira stopping at one in particular. It's a little doll with a white glass face and a porcelain body, the lips crimson, the hair a magnificent gold, and the dress similar to Mira's, but sky blue with white stripes. This doll reminds her of her dead mother, which makes a tear fall. Tears are rarely seen from Mira, so that makes Cleo upset. Cleo understands her pain, since her mother is technically dead, since she ended up a devil somehow. Kimie also understands, since her mother has been killed in a car accident several years ago in _their _present. The owner comes out, red in the face, but she sees Mira, the Snow White of reality. The woman sighs.

"Come in," she waves the three inside. "Don't be shy now." She shuts the door and points the girls to a small bench at the back of the shop. The girls sit down, hands folded in their lap. "Now, what are three young women like you doing outside all alone?"

Cleo bites her lip, making Kimie the one to answer. "We're just the common poor folk, Miss, nothing special."

The woman bites her lip, glancing around the shop. She is well stocked, showing a reasonable wealth. She smiles at them. "Tell you three what, I'll get you some jobs to get a few pounds and alms, how 'bout it?" The trio nods blankly and the woman bites her lip, thinking hard. "There's a job in a mine, here, and I believe the butcher shop. Who would like to work with me?" Cleo and Kimie direct at Mira, but she shakes her head. The woman sighs and crosses her arms. Cleo sighs and raises her hand, the woman smiling. "Who would like to work in the butcher shop?" Kimie raises her hand. The woman sighs, turning to Mira with a slight smile. "I guess that leaves you the mines dear."

Mira nods and Kimie and Mira both stand to leave, but the woman stops them. The woman hands them both two cloth bags, filled with the appropriate wear for each job. They nod and walk out, Kimie and Mira staring at each other. They walk into an alley and quickly change, the boy clothing more comfortable than the corsets. They stuff their beginner's clothing in the bags and walk off in opposite directions. The mine is not far, so Mira glances back to see Kimie already past, sighing and trudging on. Once Mira enters, her blonde hair flowing from the cap, men and boys stare at her, looking almost sympathetic in a way. Think about it, a woman forced to work in the mines, where disease is ensured? She walks up to a man observing the place and he turns to her, turning back, and then turning rapidly back, eyes wide.

"Why, what's a woman such as you doing here?" he asks.

"Here to get a job, sir," Mira mumbles.

The man stares at her, blinking. "Why, you that bloody poor to come here?" She nods. He sighs and looks around. "Why don't you start with something easy, okay? There's a corner with some loose coal, but everyone here is working on the tough ones. Think you can handle it, Miss?"

Mira nods and walks off to the corner, placing the bag next to her and lifting up the pick with ease. She raises it up and crashes it down on a coal's edge, the whole section coming down on her feet. She blinks and looks up, seeing tighter coal. She sighs and turns to the man in charge, unsure of what to do. He's busy blinking at the pile of coal burying her feet a little stunned a woman 'as such' can get that much loose coal in a single hit. He nods slightly and she picks the tougher coal once, the section crumbling on her head. The dust and dirt crawl into her throat, making her cough slightly. The man drops his jaw, workers stopping to stare. Mira shakes her head from the coal on the black cap and strikes an even higher section, the coal striking her neck and pinning her onto the ground with struggled wheezes. The men wince and gap at the same time. Mira is stronger, but the places where the coal lands still hurt a lot. Footsteps echo in the mines, the men bowing. Mira raises a brow in confusion and struggles against the coal, her throat detesting. She shoves it off and stands, bowing like the rest. She glances up to see an aged man with white hair and dark eyes, his tall posture mixing well with he vulture like nose. His wear is obviously that of an important one, making her bow lower. The man notices her and walks over, raising a brow at a woman in the mines. The man in charge laughs nervously and walks over.

"You see, my lord, she works very well with a pick. All that coal cam from only three picks," the man explains.

The 'lord' raises a brow. "Get up," he orders. Mira gradually rises with the back of her neck sore from the weight of the coal on the front. "Is it true you got this much coal from three hits?" Mira nods nervously, not sure where he was going with this. "How long have you been here, Miss?"

Mira blinks, not fully understanding at first. Reminding herself about what can easily happen if she does not answer quickly; Mira opens her mouth to speak. "About five minutes, your grace."

He smiles at the title. "Would you come with me?" She bites her lip, nodding. She lifts up her bag and follows him out of the mines and into a carriage, the door shutting like thunder and the carriage wobbles down the street. Mira bites her lip tighter, letting blood leak in high hopes Kimie would catch her scent. The 'lord' smiles and leans forward, arms folded on his knees. "There is no need to be afraid, Miss. Tell me," he straightens, "what is your name?"

Mira gulps. "It is Mira Mirror, your grace."

He smiles. "That's a lovely name, Miss Mirror. Now, can you explain why you were in the mines?"

Mira blinks, bashing coal dust out of her eyelashes. "I'm a poor woman, your grace, simple as that."

He smiles again, a bit oddly. "You don't seem it." Mira doesn't speak. "You may reply, Miss Mirror."

Mira nods. "A kind woman gifted me these clothes so I could work in the mines in something other than the only dress I have."

He sits up, still smiling. "Well, why don't you stay with me tonight? It'd be much warmer Miss Mirror."

Mira bites her lip harder, waiting till Kimie comes along and saves her as*. This time, Mira will not B*TCH about it later. The blood streams down the side of her chin, dripping onto her folded hands. "Actually, I'd rather stay with my friends, if you will your grace."

"Please," he laughs, "call me Turpin." She doesn't speak. That name is familiar… "Anyways, Miss Mirror, you could easily die out in the streets like so."

She shakes her head. "I'm quite happy for living this long, your grace, I will be delighted to at least end it being with my friends."

Turpin frowns. "Well, maybe we could work something out? It's very easy…"

She shakes her head once more, the blood splattering on her pantaloons. "I'm sorry, your grace, but I'm one of respecting my friends. They are no fools, I assure you."

He shakes his head. "I didn't say they were fools, Miss Mirror. I'm just requesting you stay for a night."

Mira's folded hands turn into a fist clenched around a suffocating lefty. "I'm telling you, your grace, I do not wish to stay. If I wanted a place to stay, I would've gotten one by now somewhere in Singapore!"

The carriage stops and Mira runs out, dashing so the calls from Turpin are muffled greatly. The blood continues to leak, and Kimie is not yet here. Did something happen? Is she farther than the designated blood scent range of two miles by the rate of the blood flow? Mira shakes her head from the thoughts and looks up to a sign reading 'Fleet Street'. She blinks and slams hard into the side of a building, the windows shaking and her jaw cracking. Tears of pain flood the brim of her eyes, and she stumbles back, gripping the jaw together and walking around to start running again, only to result in the door slamming into the hand with the jaw. Her forehead is also bumped, which makes her stumble back and hit the ground with a hard thud. She blinks up at the murky sky, hoping it isn't going to rain and wash her into the sewers. She clutches the bag tightly and grips the edge of the walk to push up, rubbing the back of her head with the right, the one with the bag. Two blurry shapes walk up and heave her up to her wobbly feet, her knees buckling and her vision as clear as the sky above her head.

"The poor dear," a female voice sighs. "By the looks of it, she got hit by the Queen's carriage!"

"_It sure feels like it," _Mira thinks, wincing at her jaw and head stabbing her nerves.

The cap is pulled off, the hair bouncing lightly. "I know you!" a familiar voice gasps.

Mira stumbles back, being caught by a strong arm in mid-fall. The woman sighs, hands on hips. "Do you think we should at least take her to the doc?"

"Hopefully you mean the doctor," the man grunts.

"Yes, I mean the doctor!" she snaps. "It's not like we're going to feed her to the sharks!"

"That's so nice of you," Kimie's voice rings. "Although I'd like my friend back please."

Cleo comes up next, rushing over and snapping the jaw back together, secretly mending it. "There we go, all we need is to get her head checked with a simple test," Cleo smirks. She leans in. "When did you start talking?"

"Uh…what is it, three days ago?" Mira mutters, rubbing the back of her head.

The man raises a brow. "What do you mean started talking?"

"Meaning three days ago was the first time she has ever talked in her life. I'm serious, sir, she wasn't and still isn't a big fan on talking."

The man glances down at Mira, rubbing her blonde head with pain. "Well, I guess that'd explain a few things." Mira stands, only to wobble and fall back again, the man catching her the same way and sits her down in front of a window. "Don't move, Miss, it'll only hurt worse."

Mira nods painfully, making the man roll his eyes at her movement and stand to talk with Kimie and Cleo. Mira doesn't understand any of it, due to the strong concentration on not vomiting on her own working boots. The locket pushes tight to her chest, pinned under her black buttoned up vest and long, slim sleeved white shirt with coal dust all over her face and shirt itself. The pantaloons are black as well, the gray knee high boots tight around her calves. She pulls out a little book from the vest pocket, squinting to try and read the title. It's blurry, but she can make out 'Talking for Dummies' on the cover in the 1800's manuscript. Mira smirks slightly. So anything that goes back in time, changes to that time frame's style of books, clothing, or in Mira's observation, accent. She looks up to the blurry sky, not that it hasn't been blurry before and, in the man's case, will be. The woman with the man sighs and faces the man, looking regretful almost.

"So, what are we doing with the girl?" she asks.

Mira blinks and her vision begins to clear, only to heat up with pained tears. She blinks them out and dust and soot leak out, her cheeks streaming black. Cleo walks over and heaves her up, her body submerged in scarlet cotton and black lace. Kimie has a similar wear to Mira, but a white apron covers her front, blood splattered across the front and her lips crimson with the suspected blood. Can she ever control herself? No, Mira thinks silently, she's odd like such. Well, at least Mira knows now why she had to wait till Kimie came.


	3. Jackpot Bad Luck

**Jackpot Bad Luck**

Mira shivers in the damp and dark alley, the faint _drip, drip, drip, splash, drip, drip, drip, clop, clop, clop, whish _ringing in her delicate human ears. Cleo rattles a tea cup filled with three alms, not much for any means of proper food. Kimie is at her job, all agreeing to take shifts so they can watch over their temporary 'home'. Sure Mira's head still hurts from the nasty collisions from yesterday, but the bandages work just fine. The girls had refused their first offer for a proper place to stay, Cleo all in for it, but Kimie and Mira both agreeing they could provide for themselves since they aren't weak. Mira and Cleo both have strange feelings that it's not going to be the last offer from that man and the woman with him, and it bothers Mira greatly. Kimie trudges towards them, clutching five alms in her palm. Even added with the amount in the tea cup, it is barely enough for food of any means. Cleo sighs and stands, facing angrily at the other two college women who got trapped in time.

"Look at us!" she screams, thrusting the cup onto the walk. "This is completely pathetic! We shouldn't have refused their offer yesterday!"

Kimie narrows her newly formed glare. "Cleo, are you saying you're weak?"

Cleo shakes her head madly. "I just have some common sense unlike the two of you! I mean, do you want to be prideful and DIE or SURVIVE to BE prideful?"

Mira stands, shaking her head. "Cleo, we'll stay here until we have enough for a night's stay in the tavern, alright?"

She shakes her head. "I just want food! The box I HAVE to deal with because of you two nut jobs, but the starvation DOESN'T REALLY SUIT ME!"

Mira sighs and picks up her black cap, screwing it onto her head. She lifts her pick axe onto her right shoulder and walks off with the usual blank expression. As she trails down, she glances in the windows of several shops and into the stands at the nearby market, blinking blankly down at the piles of food. She knows she can't steal and risk the chance of jail, fore she predicts she wouldn't last a minute even in her standards, and continues her hike to the mine, the skin at her feet peeling off with every rub against the bottom of the boot. The mine entrance is not far ahead, so she picks up the pace. Slipping through the gapping hole, she slides down to where she is positioned, or at least was yesterday, and starts picking with the pick axe at the bits and pieces of coal left behind. The man in charge glances at her briefly, sighing. _Today's economy is worsening; _he thought sadly, just the image of a young woman forcing herself to work in mines that ensured death bothering him greatly. Mira knew his thoughts just out of the corner of her eyes. She is no ordinary human, but does anyone acknowledge that? Sadly, the answer will be no. She digs deeper into the wall, the clunk of her axe enough for her to set it down and dig through with her fingers. She sneaks a glance at a ruby and pries it out, the crimson twinkle setting a fire of happiness in her eyes. Now Cleo won't have an excuse to B*TCH and moan about their state. Mira stands and walks over to the man in charge, sadly presenting the ruby to him. He gasps and picks it up, examining it from all angles. Yep, it is a legitimate ruby. He blinks down at her.

"Where did you find this?" he demands.

Mira points to her little corner. He walks over and digs deeper, pulling out more rubies and larger chunks of coal. The other male workers stop and stare in complete awe that a woman found this secret stash of rubies on her second day. At least it wasn't on the first or that would've given each and everyone of them all heart attacks! The man in charge stands while plucking a cloth bag and dumping a half of the total rubies in, passing it over to Mira. The other workers rush over and each get a share, a large amount for needed costs. Mira glances in the bag and counts around 78 rubies total. The bank is going to have a hard time checking this in.

Cleo rattles a rum glass, blankly and boringly staring into the street and awaiting any means of donations. Kimie is also begging, but on the opposite end of their alley. People give to them sympathetic looks and upturned noses, but nothing more than said. Kimie mutters about London being 'the town of Scrooge' due to all of the people passing by without donating alms, even a single! Cleo screams and hurtles the glass at the wall, the object in motion shattering with the immense impact and dropping the three alms that had to be moved there due to the now split tea cup. She plucks up a piece of glass and bites on it, the glass shattering into fragments and cutting up her tongue and gums worse and worse as she continues. Mira has not returned with her jackpot, and Kimie is no more successful than poor Cleo. Kimie sets her little aged tea cup upon the ground, walking over and forcing Cleo's jaws to open wide, plucking out the bleeding glass and stuffing bandages inside the mouth rather oddly.

Once Mira walks into the dark alley and sees such, she stands there to blink, and to blink, and to blink. She creeps over once they pause to stare and she opens the bag, the rubies glistening in the devils' eyes. They hop and gather the eight alms collected, dumping them into the 'money sack' and walking off, Kimie dragging the box behind her and the rum alms collecting jug now in possession. They walk into the market, glancing over at various ripe fruits and vegetables, fresh alloy and the enriching scent of biscuits soaring over the market square from the nearby bakery. Mira looks across the way to a familiar setting; the man and the woman's building. Kimie and Cleo follow her nervous gaze and exchange quick glances. The ally next looks pretty welcoming and warm, so the girls make their way to sit past the windows and setting themselves on top of set, moldy crates with a slight population of barnacles. Mira shifts uncomfortably and holds out three more alms, dumping them into the sack. Kimie peers through the window, seeing the woman sitting back and reading an aged book with yellowed-worn out pages and a torn leather backing. Kimie sighs and sits back on the crates, out of sight out of mind. Cleo nibbles at a barnacle, making Mira have the sudden urge to puke again, and sit up, blinking at the Devil's daughter. Mira has to remind herself this is the individual who chomps on worms and munches on sheep liver and, occasionally, a moldy barnacle substance neither Mira nor Kimie DARED to ask what it was, Mira not having the problem since she never talked before Cleo's most recent birthday. This fact saddened Mira a great bit; in three days, she'll be twenty-six.

They hear the door open a bit away, and the woman walks into the alley. She sighs and glances over past the door, most likely staring at the foot of the stairs next to the black building. 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies' being scrawled in red letters across a black strip of wood above the door, the girls' stomachs rumble, the word 'pies' translating to 'food'. Mira sets a hand on her stomach, glancing down at it worriedly. Will it ever shut up? Mira sighs and stands to leave, knowing her presence somehow affects this young woman with the crimson hair in pigtails, but the woman's bony hand wraps around her wrist, making Mira turn, Cleo sigh, and Kimie tense.

"Now, now, dear," the woman says in her usual soft yet deep tone, "why don't we get you a nip of meat pies to eat, shall we?"

Cleo glances at the bag, and then crosses her arms at Kimie, glaring. Kimie has no excuse not to go inside, yet Mira still tugs her hand back, stepping back twice. "I apologize for being a bother, miss, but we're not hungry."

Cleo's face turns blood red. "What do _you _mean by '_we'_?" she demands harshly.

Mira turns, and Cleo's jaw drops; Mira's even paler. "I mean we don't need it. We can manage on our own, right Kimie?" Kimie nods. "Begging is not required since we have a little thing called…oh what was it? Oh yes! _Jobs_, Cleo, we have actual _jobs_."

Cleo backs up. Mira never raised her voice once from the icy cold tone she used to freeze Cleo's senses. Cleo never really knew that Mira would be this venomous, but here she is, being even more than. "Still we get, what, three alms a day each?"

Kimie nods and folds her arms in agreement. "Mira, a pie each will not hurt the slightest."

Mira's eye twitches. Why does she have this feeling that it will hurt? She covers her right twitching eye and walks past the woman, walking for the stairs and the woman sighing. Mira pulls herself up the stairs and up in front of a door. She lifts her hand to knock, but a deep grunt answers just before. "Come in." Mira blinks and looks around. Did the voice mean her? She hears an irritated sigh and a clatter of a blade. "I said come in!" Mira steps back into the railing. Gripping the slim wood so she doesn't topple off, she tries the knob, which is locked, or she's twisting it the wrong way. She tries the other, but both push and pull ceases to work. Yep, Mira is stranded on the platform. This time thick wood crashes into the floor, glass shattering right before hand and stomping roaring in her ears. "JE*** (Mira is Christian, which is how she believes Cleo exists) WOMAN JUST OPEN THE D*M DOOR!" Mari jumps back, this time almost slipping off the top step and toppling down. She presses her lips together to form a tight seal, her voice reducing to a small squeak in her throat. The door swings open after a few yanks of the knob on the opposite side and reveals a very angry man, the same man that saved her the first night. He opens his mouth to speak, but once he registers who he is looking at, he shuts his lips tight, his face paling. "Oh…Sorry, thought you were someone else," he grunts, leaving the door open for Mira to enter, but she doesn't move. "Come on, don't be shy miss." Mira just stares. He sighs and grips her wrist, dragging her in and seating her in a black leather barber's chair, the glass mirror behind such an object shattered and a black box on the floor, lid open to the floor and about three razors scattered across the opposite side of the room next to a large window. He kneels in front of her and removes the cap, shifting the hair out of her eyes to find a big purplish bruise just above her left brow. "I see it hasn't healed yet. How'd you feel, Miss…"

"I feel fine," she mutters. "The name's Mira Mirror, sir."

He nods. "Ah. I think I've heard that name somewhere I just can't place it…"

She blinks. "Hiss Cross, perhaps?"

He stares at her. "What?"

Mira curses in her head. Of course he hasn't heard of it, it's uncharted! "Oh, it's nothing sir…" She purses her lips and clutches her pantaloons tight. "I jus' came up 'ere to thank you for the hospitality you provided yesterday."

He nods. "No offence, Miss Mirror, but was that it?" Mira blinks. What can she say? She slightly shivers and nods rapidly, moving to stand but the man pushes down on her left shoulder, pinning her butt down in the seat. "Are you sure about your answer on the offer yesterday?"

She blinks. She glances out the window and spots a familiar carriage, Turpin's carriage. She screams and runs to the side of a trunk, covering her head and rocking back and forth slightly. The man blinks and peers out the window, finding Turpin's carriage as well and recognizing it. He turns to Mira, still rocking. Hurried running sounds up the steps, and he looks to the two others that were with Mira yesterday. Cleo and Kimie run to Mira's sides and start shaking her shoulders like mad, only resulting in her screaming more. The woman is the last to run in and she shuts the door, facing the man.

"Mr. T, what's with the racket?" she demands.

"She started screaming at the sight of the Judge's carriage is all," 'Mr. T' answers.

Mira gasps. Turpin, Judge Turpin? Wasn't he the judge that…no…no, No, and NO! Could this be? Could it honestly be? "…Sweeney Todd…" she whispers, blinking.

Cleo sighs and pats her back, looking up at the suspected Mr. Todd. "I apologize, starvation's been getting to her."

He shakes his head slightly. "Quite understandable, but how did she know my name, just to wonder?"

Mira's chest tenses, and then she falls sideways, eyes closed and in a dead faint. Kimie sighs and pats the side of Mira's head, looking up at the two. "She's been in the mines for an hour, so…"

The woman clucks her tongue. "Poor thing, having to work in those diseased mines they call jobs."

Mr. T stares at Mira. Somehow, she looks…almost _beautiful _to him, despite the fact he recently learned his wife had died. What is it about her that makes him feel such? He sighs and walks over, feeling her forehead for a temperature. Yep, there is definitely a fever.


	4. To Watch One Bleed

**To Watch One Bleed**

Mira flutters her eyes to an opening, shy, but still an opening. The ceiling is boards, as well as the ground and the walls, well, it seems it. She sits up, her head caught in a splitting headache. She stares down to her work boy clothing, her cap falling upside down on her legs for it had been on her bosom. She sighs and plops the cap on, slightly wincing at the bruise. She coughs up several fragments of ash and dirt, that never being any sign of goodwill. Someone taps on the wooden door, in which Mira stares at it. She remembers where she is, and very _well _who put her there.

"Come in," she says, her voice scratchy and dry.

The door opens to the woman, who Mira knows as Mrs. Lovett if she ever read her History textbooks correctly. Mira doesn't move, despite that Lovett smiles at her kindly before setting down a tray of food on the stand. A meat pie is there, so Mira picks up the newspaper next to it to read the date. It's before they hatched the idea thankfully, so she plops back onto the pillow and stare at the ceiling, glancing at the large clock tower not far out her window; she should've been in the mine two hours ago. She fights up, slightly startling Mrs. Lovett, and runs out, bumping into Cleo by surprise and snatches Cleo's pie.

"Thank you," Mira whispers as she runs out, grabbing her pick from Kimie as said vampire was about to come in.

Kimie and Cleo exchange looks and simply shrug before walking to their designated areas. It takes Mira about an hour to get her act together, stop hacking, and to avoid any further confrontation with Turpin, and to reach the mine. The men smile and wave rapidly, Mira nodding in acknowledgement before she trips and rolls down, her pick striking the ground and catapulting her into the wall with amazing voice. Several men laugh, and Mira rolls her eyes to show she hears it loud and clear. Her forehead begins to trickle with blood, so she smears it all over her face before the wound decides to clot. Her face smells of iron and various metals, the scent of rust if a vampire. She wrinkles her nose through the stench and heaves her pick from the wall, raising it in the air before a haunting voice causes her to drop it a millimeter from her heel.

"Ah! Miss Mirror, there you are!"

She gulps as she recognizes Turpin, he pose frozen. Laughter rings up, and she can't help but smirk as well at her childish behavior. She already spilt blood, why wouldn't Kimie already be on her way while she was slacking, well, as far as Mira knows. Mira turns and jerks her pick from the ground, hitting that sensitive spot as the wooden handle's upper part decided to go behind her and not from the ground and away from the legs. Men keep laughing and Mira nearly flips them off, if it isn't for Turpin. She rolls her eyes and goes to a portion of rock where she can watch him carefully. He walks over and smiles at her kindly.

"Miss Mirror, where did you run off to last time?" he asks.

She stands up and stiff, the pick eased onto her shoulder. "Me friends, your _grace_," she spat with a certain sarcasm. "I told you, I was and am with friends and simply-"

"Mira," Kimie calls, making Mira curse under her breath, "you know you can't work like so!"

"I am aren't I?" Mira side steps and argues, side smashing an area of coal to make most of the wall drop with one hit.

"This one of those friends you were mentioning?" Turpin smiles at Kimie.

"Crazy judge from 1840's; false charges," Mira mouths, those the key words meaning Judge Turpin in Kimie's dictionary. Leave it to the silent one to remember everything.

Kimie blinks and nods, scooting away from Turpin. "Uh, I gather sir," Kimie curtsies. "Now, Mira, you have a fever, dear…"

"Dear?" Mira mouths, her eyebrows furrowed.

"So just come along, I'm sure you can skip it for one day. Besides, I work with the butcher and Cleo the woman with the…the…"

"Dolls," Mira mouths once more, her expression twisting with slight irritation.

"Yes, the dolls," Kimie sighs. "So, come along…"

A man steps next to Mira, making Turpin frown. "Hello, I'm Tom."

"Hello Tom," Mira blinks confused.

"Would you mind helping me with this?" he asks, dragging her wrist to a patch of solidified coal.

Mira positions the pick properly in her hands and lifts it, striking down upon the center of the patch and the coal to nearly bury her alive. Tom clears a few while Kimie clears most. "Are you alright, Mira?" Kimie heaves said human up.

"Yes, but remind me when I get the chance to kill Cassandra," Mira mutters, her tone icy like when she scolded Cleo about having jobs.

Kimie nods and pats the ash and soot from the back of her, Turpin raising a brow. "Who's Cassandra?"

"A woman we fairly know," Kimie mumbles, barely audible to even Mira. "She's the reason we're in London."

Turpin smiles, Mira gathering he was smiling at the thought of foreign women. "Where do you originate from then?"

"Brunswick," Kimie whispers to herself.

Mira leans next to her. "You told me it was Baltimore!"

"Well, pardon me, but I was only there for a month!"

Cleo walks in, raising a brow at the old coot thinking dirty thoughts towards Kimie and Mira. Mira huffs impatiently. Who's the next to come in, the devil's past self? Cleo strides next to Mira and places a hand on the forehead, checking for fever. After it is ensured she has none no more, she turns to Turpin, but Mira shoots her an icy look to match her icy tone; a stone cold vendetta grin without teeth, but largely stretched lips. Cleo pats Mira's cap in that way to P*SS one off and nods her head at Turpin.

"Judge Turpin," she stiffens at the name.

"Do I know you?" Turpin asks, since she knew the name.

Cleo decided to come clean. "Obviously women would know you, Judge Turpin." Or maybe she made her final decision after I said her previous thought.

Turpin smirks and bows to her. "Where would you originate from dear?"

Mira immediately knows the answer: _Greenland. _"Greenland," Cleo answers.

Mira smiles, "At least someone knows where they were born…"

Kimie glares at Mira and smacks her upper arm, then notices the blood smeared on her face. To watch one bleed makes Kimie want blood, but to make one pour blood makes her want to kill and drain souls, much the job of Cleo, not her. Mira is her friend, so she takes a step and covers her nose. Mira reminds herself and returns to her work, Cleo and Kimie distracting Turpin with questions and drone out answers to prevent him from stepping close to frail Mira. After about five hours of non-stop talking, Mira stiffens and positions the pick on her shoulder, walking to the man in charge and collecting her pay of six alms. She doesn't hesitate to leave, and neither do Kimie and Cleo. To watch one bleed, is like to spend an eternity in front of Turpin; it makes you want to walk away.

Talking with Cleo and Kimie, laughing and crying in laughter, the three make their way down to the doll shop, thinking it'd help greatly to all help out and get one pay. Kimie decides to work at the butcher's while the two take their part in the doll shop, rather well visited and paid. The two walk in and Mira lowers her pick, being careful not to shatter one of the china heads of the dolls. The one reminding her of her mother saddens her, so she freezes and shuts her eyes, sending up forth a prayer to her mother somewhere in Heaven. Cleo slaps Mira, and Mira laughs, knowing that praying around Cleo usually equaled to a kick in the ball area in a bad mood. The slap was enough proof that she was happy. Mira's head began to bleed again, bumping into the side of the slightly lowered pick. To watch one bleed, for devils like Cleo, was happy and nice. To watch Mira bleed on the other hand, was guilty and brought along the thoughts of apologizing. Cleo shook her head. Could she have some friendship link to Mira and Kimie? She shrugs to herself and the two walk to the counter. The woman leads Mira to the back to wash her bloodied face and set down her pick splotched with blood. After Mira rinses the grim off her hands, she places an apron on to keep the grim of the clothing to spot on the dolls. A little girl with a fairly young woman walks in, their hair made of dirt. Mira sighs and wipes her hands on the apron to remove any quick last remains. For humans like Mira, to watch one bleed, was normal and nobody really cared. For her, she cared greatly, so greatly, she scented the heavy iron for a far bit away. Cleo and Kimie were the only two who knew this, and Mira preferred to keep it that way, even though the little girl's back is bleeding with long lines of a whip.


	5. Black Rose

**Black Rose**

"A whipped child," Mrs. Lovett repeats silently. "It might just be me tender heart, but I honestly hate to see a child treated like such."

Mira shrugs and takes a swig of burning Gin from the dusty glass. It's not like the poor girl can get any worse working in the mines and all. Cleo is in the room next to Mira's, reading a long and drone out guide to demons, researching about friendships with humans or other races. Kimie…she's upstairs, with Sweeney Todd. Now, let's get something straight. Poor Kimie is a vampire, right? How do you think she got that way? She was born a vampire, that indeed being possible on multiple levels. The difference between natural vampires, former humans, and the new vampires, that being newborns _or _newly changed, is that one has more control over lust than the other. Natural vampires have the most, making them the most powerful, but do you know anything about Sweeney Todd? He was a serial killer barber, and that means blood spills. So, being who she is, and as we speak, she's taking in the scent of a blood-free environment. Keep this in mind for later, because several know who's who and what's bound to happen even without the skill of future-observing.

The weather outside is dreary, just like present day London. In fact, why would the weather change just because of a two century difference, or rounding to that time? Neither of them speaks so they respect each other for that. Also, neither move from the vampire sitting on the chest, twiddling her thumbs and the barber sharpening his razor out of sheer boredom. So, deciding to remove a slight cramp in her neck, Kimie looks up with placid eyes to the desk, several items placed upon it. One is a golden frame with a woman and a baby being in both pictures. Another would be a simple lather bowl, the fat brush carelessly thrown in there. The last is fairly familiar to her: a black rose with a white stem, a slight wave or two exiting the inner bud. This rose she has seen in the books of mythology, and you might to if they didn't remove the information. Her jade eyes widen with alarm and she slowly rises, shoving out the door and rounding the rail, pounding down the steps with somewhat haste. She needs to warn Cleo, not Mira, Cleo, for Cleo is the only one who will be damaged.

Inside the Meat Pie Emporium, Mrs. Lovett is dusting pies and plates, fresh pies baking in the Victorian oven. Inside Cleo's room, Cleo sniffs the air to a repulsive scent, far worse than Mrs. Lovett's meat pies could compare to. She is too familiar with this scent, so she hops up from her desk and clutches the knob with great force, yanking it open and nearly tearing it from its hinges. Mira Miracle Mirror, not that far away from the hall, stands with Cleo's sudden suspicion and wrinkles her nose. What's that smell perverting the air? Is that…a rose perhaps? Mira, not being a demon, can't honestly tell, only the scent of blood gathers her attention. The bell jingles to a wide-eyed Kimie, who drags Mira into the hall and presents a hand in front of both their bodies that eventually is slammed into by none other than Cleopatra.

"You caught it as well?" Cleo asks, her expression, for once, _fearful._

"Aye," Kimie sighs. "That's not a goodwill sign may I remind you."

"What's not?" Mira wonders, the locket shifting as she moves.

Cleo turns to the 'clueless' human. "Mi, come here."

Mira and Kimie follow Cleo into her room, in which she shuts the door and the candle next to the desk flickers to life, that being entirely useless with the day time. A book lies on the said piece of furniture, the cover flying open and the pages whipping to page sixty-seven, in which there's a picture of a black rose with light gray thorns and a white stem, this one being in a rose bush, the leaves being rotting purple. This is no ordinary curse or myth like you are led to believe, which is why people hide it, especially with the areas of England and where Hiss Ford is in our little tale, this however being the present, or eighteen hundreds if you will. The caption surrounding the picture is as follows:

_This rose is referred to as a 'Silent Black Rose', or Devil scientifically speaking, the 'Barcia Kiaps'. Hidden within the black petals with the texture of silk is a small black bud that holds a deadly toxin only affecting devils or higher ranking Creatures of Mikhail, the darkness of a heart at its full wrath the key to causing rapid bloom. The bloom is not only rapid, it is also slowly opening each and every day, but the final day is occasionally symbolized by heavy muscles and numb fingers. The gray thorns are poisonous, so one prick of a thorn and in three minutes, you're blood freezes in place and begins to clot. In approximately an hour, you will die unless given an antidote soon before that time arrives, the antidote requiring human blood, another creature's blood, and the dying devil's poisoned and healthy blood. The white stem is made of cotton fluff, but the outer skin is a thin layer of marble, so it's almost impossible for a human to just snap. Inside with the cotton fluff is a heavy spiked metal bar, thin and nearly impossible to see with the naked eye. The bar is lined with Black Dew Spider blood, a fatal toxin with the killing time of ten minutes, the heart gradually ceasing and all the veins erupting out of the collapsing pressure its juices causes. More information on Black Dew Spiders is in the Forth Section ANIMALS, Chapter Three: INSECTS._

Mira, hunching over the leather-bound guide to everything in heck, pushes up to straighten her spine, turning her stunned gaze to Cleo. Cleo nods and Mira stares at the section number of three, the second being expected climate and the first being a simple introduction of ten pages. In total, this book has one-hundred, thirty-eight sections, each being more than ten pages at the least. Mira digs her right thumb nail in between two pages and flips the pages above the nail over, the chapter title and section number each at an upper corner of the page. There's a picture of a fairly large spider with multiple jewel eyes, black and fuzzy, webs wrapping around the anthrax and the eight legs all being somewhat moist with what has to be expected dew, glittering with black, unlike clean water. Kimie pulls out the chair for Mira to sit, Kimie slumping onto the foot of the bed while Cleo crosses her arms and leans against the door in hopes to prevent anyone from entering unexpectedly. Mira places a finger at the beginning of the passage, following the black and slightly yellowed words as she read.

_Black Dew Spiders, a nearly extinct from demon hunters who have been told constantly not to hunt these creatures. For more information on these hunters, go to Section Fifteen HUNTING, Chapter Two: ILLEGAL. The Black Dew Spider is a marvelous creature indeed, more eyes than the average human spider, but the texture and contrast being the same. All of these spiders are black, like said, and the legs are born with the most moisture, often originating from long years of the mother spending in the Black Grass fields. For more information on the Black Grass fields, go to Section Seven BLACK GRASS FIELDS, only one chapter. The home is often in the Black Grass fields or in the rare occasion of the Caves. The caves are more described in Section Ten CAVES. At birth, the mother wraps a permanent web around the anthrax because of the steel-like nature of their webbing and the weak state of the anthrax. They are all over eight feet high and nine feet wide at the very least, that being the size of a mere baby. They resemble a earthly Black Widow, a white keyhole-shaped mark being the main sign of their race, fuzzy and black, but these are way more dangerous, the blood highly toxic in which, unlike in it's weaker state inside the Silent Black Rose, seeps into even the slightest of wounds and kills in less than four minutes at the least, the heart ceasing and veins erupting as said in Section Three PLANTS, Chapter Eight: PRETTY DEATH. _

The book shuts with a thick _BLAM _right before the poor human, the source of this power coming from Cleo, a devil herself. Mira stands and stares at the ceiling over her head. "So," she whispers, "there's one in our facility?"

"A Barcia Kiaps that is," Kimie yawns. "You can find them anywhere in Heck, but to actually pluck one out of the ground is dangerous. There's nothing legal that can get pat those thorns!"

"Legal that is," Cleo points out. Mira, confused by laws, turns to the sound of the book reopening and a Laws section opening up, seeming the thickest of sections. "There are a lot of laws to keep devils in tact and order. Most of them are obeyed, but smuggling is something that is strictly forbidden, since the only places to smuggle them are-"

"Earth and Heaven," Mir finishes.

Cleo nods. "If someone in Heaven gets their hands on it, they would know what can kill us easy. If someone here gets them, then there's probably a reason that the smuggler doesn't want that person to be killed, or he/she wants to kill a demon in particular in the facility of said buyer."

Kimie stands. "What would he want with a Silent Black Rose though?" she questions. "I mean, he's perfectly clueless of vampires, angels, and demons alike!"

"True, true, but it doesn't mean someone tricked him," Mira slumps in the wooden chair, staring as the cover slams shut once more.

Cleo freezes and points a finger at Mira, her brow furrowed. "Say that again."

"I said, 'True, true, but it doesn't mean someone tricked him'," Mira repeats, confusion poisoning her composure.

Cleo gestures at Mira as if she won something, facing Kimie. "That's it, Kimie. Someone tricked the man into buying that rose, probably having something to carry that rose with but what?"

Mira ponders on it and they hear a scream upstairs from Mrs. Lovett. They all exchange glances and slowly creep through the door, Kimie grabbing a butcher knife off the counter and Mira clutching her pick. Cleo opens the door and snaps her fingers to morph her clothing into fighting clothes, bags forming under her eyes like before. She used most of her energy to be able to fight, to be able to shed blood. This doesn't bother any of the three as they creep up the stairs. Mira clutches the door knob, all of them placing their backs against the cold wall. Mira gives a slight nod and swings the door open, freezing that moment and making Kimie and Cleo glance over her shoulders. The rose is normal, not erupting; Mrs. Lovett is standing on a stool, pan raised and hair all over; Mr. Todd looking for something. Something crawls up Mira's leg and she looks down to a foot tall spider, two feet wide. How can anyone miss _that_? Easy, it was morphing with the scenery. She clicks her tongue and picks up the creature, the creature revealing and the size growing by half an inch to height and width. Cleo gasps and takes a step back, Kimie shielding her. Mira stares at them and looks at the white keyhole on the back. She simply shrugs and sits down against the wall, letting the spider cling to her arm. Cleo stares at Mira like she's bloody crazy, just as well as Mrs. Lovett and Kimie, but Mr. Todd just sets down some book and sits next to Mira, watching the spider hang there and make no bother to fix its position. Unlike most, Mira actually _likes _spiders. That's when it eyes the rose and crawls onto her shoulder, resting there.

She glances at Mr. Todd and he shrugs, but Mrs. Lovett chucks the pan at him instead. "I'm not having that bloody thing around!" she shrieks.

Cleo and Kimie walk over to Mrs. Lovett's side, nodding. Mr. Todd rolls his eyes. "It's a bloody insect!"

"Arachnid," Mira corrects.

The Black Dew Spider, a rather small one in fact, sits in Mira's lap and clamps his pincers over one of his own legs. Cleo crosses her arms and Mira shrugs. Mrs. Lovett shakes her head. "Do you see the size of that thing?"

"It's a he," Mira mutters, patting the arachnid's head.

Mrs. Lovett huffs, "Look, dear, I simply cannot have that in this building!"

Mira stands, making Cleo slap her eyes. "Then you shall have to do without me."

She makes for the door, but Mr. Todd grabs her elbow, yanking her back in her spot. He's standing, which surprises Mira slightly. He glares at Mrs. Lovett. "If she wants to keep the spider she can. If you don't want her down there I can just as well let her up here, if that will solve the problem."

Mrs. Lovett freezes and sighs in defeat. "Fine, she can keep the bloody beast _but _she stays in her own room, got that Miss Mirror?"

Mira nods and takes the spider down to her room, Cleo and Kimie soon behind. Once they close the bedroom door, they scowl and then laugh. "Well, Mi," Cleo sighs, her French accent of her last home lingering slightly, "I must say you are quite the fighter."

Mira shrugs, taking in pride just to appease Cleo. "Eh, I'm fond of spiders."

Cleo shrinks the spider down with magic said only to be with a high devil official and they make a small little home for it, a small haunted house as big as two heads in all levels. The spider, shrunk down, crawls around and Mira etches something on a large placard at the back of the house.

**Kiaps**

**Companion of Mira Miracle Mirror**

**If lost, please drop off at Mr. Todd's Tensional Parlor at Fleet Street, London, England **


	6. Tobias

**Tobias**

The three girls, Cleo the devil's daughter, Kimie a vampire, and Mira, a mere human with a strong love for spiders, are walking down random streets, the Sunday granting them THAT much. Mira is carrying the haunted house of Kiaps, the Black Dew Spider shrunken down by Official Devil Magic. Cleo carries three gin bottles, one being cleared out from the minute she had her claws on it. Kimie is filling out a forum that says Mira will no longer be a miner due to 'important needs to keep her healthy', which brought much joy to young Mira. "I still don't see why you insist on making me quit a well-pay job," she stiffens.

"Well-pay? Mira honey, we're in the Industrial Revolution! The only thing that's good pay is getting the FCK out of dodge!"

"Keep with the times Kimie," Cleo huffs. "One step out of line and the space time continuum could fracture."

Mira glances down at the locket. "Is that why this won't say a thing?"

Cleo shrugs. "Possibly. Anyone know why it says S.T?"

"Maybe she falls for old Sweeney," Kimie shrugs.

Mira scowls. "I won't! All we have to do is ask Cassandra when we get back."

"_If _we get back," Cleo points a claw.

"What?"

"Time is a very complicated Science," Cleo explains. "So who knows if it'll function as a time-locket ever again?"

"Then why would you-" Kimie began.

"She's a _devil_. We're not a nice race," Cleo reminds blankly.

"But what about you? No wrath, no anger? You can't just be civil about this!"

"True, Kimie, but at this point of time I was rather bored with the world as it was. You can probably see why."

"Yes," Mira sighs, "but that doesn't excuse anything. Once we get back, _if _we get back, we _will _have a word with Cassandra."

"It's not going to be any good," Cleo huffs.

Since when do Kimie and Mira listen? Oh yeah, _never_. So of course they blank it out and resume the walk, Kiaps hopping around the house with the steel-webbing now coating the insides. Eventually they come across none other than Sweeney and Mrs. Nellie Lovett. "Why good eve!" Kimie smiles. "What brings you to the market?"

"A fellow named Singor Pirelli," Mr. Todd mumbles.

"Yes, it might earn Mr. T here a reputation!" Mrs. Lovett smiles.

Mira smirks lightly. "That ought to be fun."

Mr. Todd let loose a small smile and a boy with a blonde wig walks out, beating against the drum. Most couldn't see it as a wig, but Kimie and Cleo, living longer than most, know it well. Mira walks up to the first row and stares with interest. Why wasn't the Industrial Revolution as care-free as beating a drum in public? Well, it dampers her hopes of happiness for the boy, since he places it down and starts advertising some 'miracle elixir' for hair growth and hair 'stay'. Mira sighs and looks around for Kimie and Cleo. She can't find them.

Kimie and Cleo are next to Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, searching the crowd for the head of Mira Miracle Mirror. There is not a sign. All three panic, but not aloud. They all push the matter aside and decide to wait for after the presentation. As the boy hands out a bottle to be passed about, Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett make a few cracks about the product and a man with a blue suit (in Mira's opinion: the only thing desperate men where) and some form of cap and a top-hat to go with the times. "I'm Singor Alfredo Pirelli!" he announces with a clearly fake Italian accent. "Who-a dares to-a insult-a me-a?"

Four hands went up: Cleo, Kimie, Mr. Todd, and none other than Mira. The former three fought to the front next to Mira, the one in plain sight. "I do," Mr. Todd fights their hands down. "I've looked at one of the bottles and find it a fraud concocted from pss and ink."

Singor Pirelli's eye twitches. "Oh really?"

"Yes, and I have serviced no kings, but I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity. I put it on these razors," Sweeney holds up two of his silver razors, making Cleo, Mira, and Kimie back away slowly. "Five pounds. You are no match Singor."

Pirelli scoffs. "Do you here this foolish man?"

"Loud and clear," Cleo mutters. "He's wearing a cock suit."

Kimie stomps on her foot. "Shut up!"

"OW! Why you…"

"Hey," Mira snaps her fingers in between them. "People are staring."

"And?" they snap at once.

"And, you're acting like children!" Mira grunts.

They hear Mr. Todd clear his throat and face him. "Mira is right, so stop acting like children already."

Cleo mimics that in an offensive manner as he walks up on stage and Mira opens Kiaps door, Cleo yelping and ducking behind Kimie. "Ha," Mira mouths. She allows Kiaps to crawl onto the back of her hand. "Who's a good spider?"

"Me!"

Her jaw drops at the voice of the spider, including Kimie and Cleo. "Y-Yeah…" Mira blinks. "Um…why don't you go into your house and I'll get you some flies later?"

"Rotting fish please!" Kiaps smiles with his pincers.

Mira nods, traumatized, and places him back. "Odd," Kimie blinks.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Sweeney asks, not noticing the three girls.

"Glad, to help my friends and neighbors!"

A fat man comes up, not Fattest priest fat, but larger than a normal man should be. After a few blahs of the time and all that, he blows a whistle and they shave away. The boy gets cut on the fingers from the polishing of the razor and Sweeney is crawling, ticking off Kimie and Cleo, but Mira knows full in well he wins at the last ten seconds. Pirelli insults and he's near done when Sweeney speeds up and shaves the man in ten seconds or less! "The winner is HIM?" Cleo gaps.

"Yep," Mira smirks smugly. "And you thought he'd lose."

"The winner, is Todd!" Bamford announces.

Pirelli walks up to Mr. Todd while Mira walks over to the boy, Kimie and Cleo staying behind due to the blood. "Ello," she greets with a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"Tobias, madam," he bows.

"Well," she hands him some bandages. "Looks like you'll be needing these."

Tobias smiles. "Thank you ma'am!"

Mira also hands him extra. "Just in case. He don't look much like a nice man, you know?"

She walks off the stage. "Come boy!" she hears Pirelli command and then a loud SLAP!

She cringes and Cleo winces. "That HAD to hurt," she mutters.

"You'd think," Mira sighs.

Kiaps crawls out of the little home and onto Mira's shoulder, growing a bit bigger to three by three by four. "Rotten fish?"

Mira looks around and spots a barrel with multiple flies swarming around it. "Migh' be in there, but I'm sure as not fetchin' for-HEY! KIAPS!"

Kiaps uses his webs to attach to the barrel and fling off of Mira's shoulder. Cleo sighs and walks over to Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, wanting nothing to do with the spider. Kimie wanders off to find a safe way to quench the thirst. "Rotten fish!" Kiaps cheers as he pries out a tail bone with green and black meat clinging to it.

Mira huffs and runs next to the barrel, placing the house on the lid so Kiaps can push the rotten fish in. A few flies enter and get caught in the webs. "Well, that SHOULD feed ya for a bit…" she huffs.

"Rotten!" Kiaps cheers and shuts the door with the webs.

So, Mira runs over to Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett as they walk off after talking to the Beadle, in which she has no idea yet of the conversation. On Tuesday, Mira walks up to the Barber Shop, Kiaps to his normal size, and enters, seeing Mrs. Lovett on some chair and Mr. Todd sharpening a razor to her guesses. Kimie is chugging a bottle, red dripping onto her cheeks, and Cleo is staring at the vampire out of obvious boredom. "Odd," Mira blinks.

Mr. Todd turns to her. "Mirror," he calls, "have you, by any chance, seen the Beadle?"

She shakes her head. "Should I have seen him?"

Mrs. Lovett sighs. "He said he'd come by once the weeks out for a slight trim is all," she informs.

A rough gulp rips from Mira's throat, making Mr. Todd stop sharpening the razor and turn to her. "You alright?" he asks.

Cleo turns to Mira and Kimie puts the bottle down, lucky neither of the folk that live in the Barber/Meat Pie shop know it's blood from a healthy marine. "Y-Yes," Mira scratches the back of her neck. "I-It's just…" She glances over at a newspaper. It's still not time for their decision to make pies out of people. "I-I need to tell you something about Pirelli…"

"That would be?" Mrs. Lovett stiffens.

Mira gulps. "He's coming today."

"And?" Mr. Todd raises a brow.

"W-Well I-I…"

"Spit it out," Cleo sighs.

Mira glares at her. "Oh, sorry, but do you know this? No, ye don't, since you're DAFT AS A FCKING DOORNAIL!"

Cleo jumps and Kimie chokes on air. Mira just screamed at them? Cleo shakes off the surprise and sighs. "Okay, okay, fair 'nough. Now what is it?"

Mira looks down. "."

"What?" Sweeney blinks at the rush of a sentence.

Mira gulps. "Pirelli is a man…namedDavidCollins."

"Speak up and slow down, deary," Mrs. Lovett sighs.

"PIRELLI IS A MAN NAMED DAVID COLLINS!"

Sweeney drops the razor and the sharpening tool. "You know that name?" Kimie whispers, astounded by the screaming of Mira Miracle Mirror.

"Yes," Sweeney mumbles.

"No, Benjamin Barker knew that name, you just knew Benjamin Barker…right?" Mira blinks, trying to coax him a bit.

"Y-Yes, that's what I meant," Sweeney tries to hide his REAL identity, dead to him. How can he tell Mira that he's some man who had everything taken away?

"See? Just slight pressure from something you heard," Mira smiles, but she knows the real danger. Sweeney Todd is going to kill Pirelli today.

Cleo walks over to the window. "Who's down there?" Kimie wonders.

Kiaps says nothing of course, since he's sleeping on Mira's shoulder. Mira pats his head and he wakes up. "Blood?" he whispers.

"Hush!" Mira panics slightly. "Yeah…" she laughs nervously. "Who's down there?"

Cleo turns back with a maniacal smile. "David Collins and his little servant."

Mrs. Lovett stands and looks at Mr. Todd. "Keep the boy downstairs," he simply states. "You three go with her."

"Nah," Mira and Cleo argue in unison while Kimie runs out. Any blood and she's going to bite all their necks off.

"Oh alright," Mr. Todd sighs. "Not a word though!"

They nod and sit in front of the chest. Mira sets Kiaps onto her lap and Cleo slowly drags out a knife, prepared for any needs of fighting. Do you think that she's going easy? Nope, she plans on gorging out eye by eye and eating them while disemboweling him. Yep, that's the devil's daughter for you. Meanwhile, Kimie is down stairs, sitting next to Tobias while Pirelli climbs up the steps. "So," she clears her throat, the stale blood burning her nostrils, "is your hand any better?"

He nods. "Thanks to the kind Miss!"

"You mean Mira."

He nods. "She gave me bandages as if she knew what was going to happen!"

_Oh you have no idea…_Kimie thinks as Mrs. Lovett sets a moldy pie in front of Tobias and Kimie. Kimie sighs and bites down, bug blood the only thing that is controlling her at the moment. "Nice to see a man with an appetite," Mrs. Lovett sighs, turning to a headshot of a bald man with a chubby side. "Like me dear ole' Albert."

"Was he a kind man?" Kimie wonders, not the History-wiz of Cleo, Mira, and herself.

"Oh yes, very much," Mrs. Lovett smiles. "He died of gout, he did."

"Aw…I'm sorry," Kimie sighs.

"Eh, not yer fault, deary," Mrs. Lovett stands and walks to the counter.

There's a thick thump from upstairs in the Barber Shop, then hissing, then another thump, then another, and another. The metallic scent of blood makes Kimie's lungs burn and she covers her nose. "What's wrong, ma'am?" Toby asks.

Kimie stands up and runs out, across the street, through an alley, and crashing into someone. She rubs her temples, the blood scent not wanting to go away. "What happened, Miss?"

Kimie gasps and looks up to none other than Judge Turpin.


	7. Losing It

**Losing It**

Mrs. Lovett stands and looks at Mr. Todd. "Keep the boy downstairs," he simply states. "You three go with her."

"Nah," Mira and Cleo argue in unison while Kimie runs out. Any blood and she's going to bite all their necks off.

"Oh alright," Mr. Todd sighs. "Not a word though!"

They nod and sit in front of the chest. Mira sets Kiaps onto her lap and Cleo slowly drags out a knife, prepared for any needs of fighting. Do you think that she's going easy? Nope, she plans on gorging out eye by eye and eating them while disemboweling him. Yep, that's the devil's daughter for you. Meanwhile, Kimie is down stairs, sitting next to Tobias while Pirelli climbs up the steps. Pirelli enters and Kiaps bites Mira in the hand, causing her to yelp and suck on the bite. "OW!"

Mr. Todd slaps his forehead. "Chrst…"

Pirelli bows to the two young ladies and turns to Mr. Todd. "Good evening, Mr. Todd."

"Signor," Sweeney fakes a smile, slightly bowing. "What a…unexpected…visit."

Cleo shakes her head in disappointment and stands, the knife still behind her. "Still, a wonderful one indeed! Right, Mr. Todd?" she grits her teeth.

He nods and points to her. "Exactly, wonderful,"-Mira swears she's watching his eye twitch-"wonderful indeed."

"Well, I'm glad, you appreciate my presence," Pirelli sighs, "But I actually wish to speak with you alone, Mr. Todd."

Mira gulps. _Sht…_"Uh, why?" she raises a brow. "It's a happy day, besides…" she places her hands on her hips. "Cleo plastered me to the floorboards."

Sadly, this be not a lie. Cleo giggles and holds up the plaster. "Oops," she shrugs innocently.

Mr. Todd rolls his eyes. "Ah. Signor either you talk to me here or nowhere 'cause I am not leaving my shop just for you."

Pirelli sighs and nods. "Alright, alright…Mr. Benjamin Barker."

Both girls watch as Mr. Todd's eyes widen and he freezes. "Uh…I think you got asylum files screwed up," Cleo blinks.

"No, my dear," Pirelli pronounces with a clean British 'cent. "I know Mr. Benjamin Barker, even if I worked here only for a few weeks…" He sighs and walks over to the razors, Cleo raising a brow and turning to pale Mira.

"Something happening here?" she mouths.

Mira nods and tries to stand, but alas…Cleo HAD to plaster her right then and there. "M-Mr. T?"

He doesn't answer, just walks absent mindedly to the large window and stares off into the grey and black streets. Cleo yanks Mira up and Pirelli sits upon a tiny black stool. "I remember when I used to sit here and watch you work…sweep up when you's was done. You know I hardly recognized you, Mr. Barker…but how could I forget these?" He flipped the razors.

"I can't do it," Cleo shoves Mira the razor and walks out, sitting on the top step and covering her eyes.

Well, he is being demonic, and killing him off herself would result in her becoming more powerful, sure, but why do you think she shoved it to Maki, the human? That's right, she wants Maki to become a demon first try. She covers her eyes out of the fact she gets envious easily if finds another killing one. Mira blinks at the blade and shrugs it off, walking over to the kettle and secretly raising the temperature. Mr. Todd walks over to the window next to her and she watches as Pirelli walks in front of the mirror on the desk. "I ask half of your earnings, seeing that I know who and where I can get you to the mad-house…Mr. Sweeny Todd!"

Mira chucks the knife into the chest and Mr. Todd grabs the kettle, slamming it on the side of Pirelli's face and Mira quickly tearing the knife out by dragging it down and out. The rest of it is easy. Mr. Todd drops the kettle and turns to blood-covered Mira, shaking and her white skin leaving red smudges. He grabs a rag. "Stop moving."

She stops moving entirely, even breathing, and he wipes off as much blood as he can, then plopping the rag onto the desk and falling into the old chair Mrs. Lovett had granted, leaving Mira to stare at the red with her black eyes. She hears the downstairs door open and looks out to black croppy strands easily disappearing; Kimie. Mira sighs and listens to Cleo walking downstairs and then rapid footsteps up. "Not good," she mouths.

Mr. Todd shoots up. "Help me with this!"

They heave Pirelli into the chest and Mira grabs her knife, slicing her right arm over the left over blood. At first Mr. Todd questions this to himself but soon to understand her intention. She crouches down to fake a slip with the knife in hand and Mr. Todd rushes the kettle onto the desk, turning as the door opens to young Tobias who is wide eyes at Mira. "Holy! Miss, you alright?" Tobias runs over.

"Yes…" she whispers, wincing, "just a tiny slice of a knife from fall…"

"W-Where's Pirelli?" he looks around.

"Called out," Mr. Todd answers, heaving Mira to her feet and pressing the rag, newly damp, to her wound. "Better go after him."

"N-No…" Tobias blinks. "I should stay here. It'd be a lashing if I don't."

Mira gulps and Mr. Todd also notes Pirelli's hand sticking out. "Well…" Mira is set down in the chair by Mr. Todd. "Why not wait in the Pie Shop? It's right straight below and you could get another pie…"

"I'm not sure…"

Mr. Todd huffs and walks over, setting a hand on Tobias's shoulder. "Tell you what, you go down to Mrs. Lovett and get her to give you a nice big tot o' gin?"

Tobias's face lit up like it was Christmas all month. "Thank you sir! Madam!"

Tobias runs out and Mira blinks. "Huh, alcohol for young children?"

Mr. Todd nods. "Yes why?"

She shrugs, wincing at the wound. "Cripes…good thing Kimie isn't here…"

"Why is that?" Mr. Todd crosses his arms.

"The scent of blood is a bit overwhelming for her," she lies.

Mr. Todd nods. "Ah. So do you need anything?"

She looks down at her wound and huffs, slumping back into the chair. "A straight jacket…"

Mr. Todd cracks a small smile and pats Mira's head, kneeling next to the chair and patting her left hand. "Don't worry, it's just a tiny shock to you is all…"

Meanwhile Kimie is leading Turpin and Beadle to Fleet Street, home of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies and Mr. Sweeney Todd's shavings. Meanwhile Cleo is smiling as Tobias wastes himself away on gin, having some herself and her father congratulates her for starting the creation of a new devil, even though she should've taken the power for herself, in which both argue over. Time passes and a little while later Mr. Todd walks to the chest and Mira walks to the door, making sure nobody sees the act about to be done. He pops the lid open and Pirelli crawls out partially before Sweeney seizes his head and slices the silver razor through his throat. The blood splatter was a monster, something Mira would have liked to avoid. Shortly after Mrs. Lovett came up.

"When's Pirelli coming back?" she wonders. "That boy is drinking me out of house and home!"

Mr. Todd turns from a wall, cleaning off the blood on his razor. "He won't be back."

Mrs. Lovett easily spots the blood on his sleeve. "Mr. T you didn't!"

"He did," Mira sat back in the seat. "He's in the chest, all bleeding like. Help yourself to the coin purse he tried to fill up."

"Fill up? What on Earth do you mean?" Mrs. Lovett sets her hands on her hips.

"Blackmailed me for half me earnings," Mr. Todd explains.

Mrs. Lovett blinks. "Oh."

Mira gaps. _A person was murdered and she says 'oh'? SHOW SOME PANIC!_ Is what Mira is thinking. She sighs and examines the arm, her nose twitching and Kiaps hopping to the window, Mira slipping off the chair having forgotten he was even there. _"Beatle!"_

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett's eyes grow wide. "Did that bloody blighter just speak?" Mrs. Lovett shrieks.

"Kiaps," Mira sighs, "really?"

"_Beatle, Beatle, Beatle! Fat, plump, warty!"_

"Warty?" Mr. Todd asks and walks to the window, his smile appearing. "It's the Judge!"

"_Beatle!"_

Mr. Todd pats Kiaps head. "Glad we kept you…" he turns to Mrs. Lovett. "Get out." She blinks. "Get out!"

She nods a bit terrified and shimmies out. _"Vampire!"_

"Huh?" Mr. Todd turns to Kiaps.

"Kiaps," Mira growls, "cease and desist!"

"What the bloody hll does he mean vampire?" Mr. Todd asks.

"Vampires are parasites…love…" she guesses in the title, seeing she's only modern English. "Parasites harm one to benefit. Simple comparison is all that it is!"

"_Vampire!"_

"That or he's been reading Dracula too much…" she whispers.

"Reading what?" Mr. Todd blinks.

She covers her mouth. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Um, I guess I'll-"

"Stay," Mr. Todd interrupts her. "You'll be glad to see this Miss Miracle."

She blinks and slightly blushes. "Mr. Todd?"

"Yes?"

"That's my _middle _name."

He blinks and sighs. "Miss Mirror, I apologize."

"Forgiven," she bows her head, the steps creaking. "Mr. Todd, the blood!"

He nods and fights on his jacket, the door opening to Turpin himself and Kimie shimmying in. "What's with the blood?" she mouths.

"Cut meself, but more to that to be honest," Mira whispers.

"Mr. Todd," Turpin states blankly.

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney pulls a fake smile.

"You know me?"

"Cleo told him."

All turn to my sudden outburst. Kimie pats my back. "That's the talker we've been missing for about twenty-two years."

"Shut up," Mira warns.

"Well, hello Miss Mirror," Turpin smiles. "Miss…huh, I never caught your last name did I?"

"No need for formalities," Kimie laughs nervously. "Just Kimie does fine."

Turpin nods and walks over to Mr. Todd to whisper the needs of a shave and Mr. Todd nods, trying his best to refrain himself from slicing the bstard's throat right there. Mira explains the blood silently to Kimie until the door flies open, making Kimie scream in fright and Mira to throw a knife, pale as snow. Mr. Todd straightened from his about to slice neck position as a boy Kimie's age walks in with shoulder brown hair and sailor's clothing, green eyes to match. Turpin snarls and stands. "You."

Mira stomps on the floor and Kimie coughs. "Cough, cough, CLEO, cough, cough."

Mr. Todd is frozen staring at the ground in front of the chair and Turpin bickers about this young man eloping with a Johanna. He storms out promising never to return and the door slams. "Mr. Todd, you have to help me!" the boy pleas.

"Out."

"Please!"

"Out."

"PLEASE!"

"OUT!"

The boy runs and Mira backs up into the chest, her head slamming into the window and shards entering her skull, a loud gasp of pain ripping out of her throat. "My head!"

"Miss Mirror!" Mr. Todd runs over, examining the head. "Chrst…"

Mira winces as she watches Kimie holding her throat, her skin whitening and her eyes…oh gd her eyes…no longer jade, but _crimson lust_. "CLEO!"

Mr. Todd jumps and hears hissing, turning to Kimie as fangs enlongate and the door bursts open with Cleo and Mrs. Lovett's arrival. "What the?" Mrs. Lovett grasps her heart.

Cleo pulls out a knife and pins Kimie to a wall, knife to throat. "KIMIE! KIMIE! LISTEN TO ME! KIMIE!" Kimie bites Cleo's arm. "OWW! YOU BTCH!"

She stabs, but Kimie pushes her back, so it ends up striking the door frame. A wild vampire is clinging to the ceiling with claws, hissing at those below. Mira looks around and whistles to Kiaps, making him leap up and almost bite Kimie, but misses as she jumps at lightening speed to the other room, still hissing. She looks around and grabs the kettle. "Kiaps, get her here!" she whispers.

Kiaps the brave spider nods and chases Kimie until she leaps for the still bleeding Mira, who whacks her head at the side with the kettle with brute mining strength, the head snaps and she falls limp to the ground, the eyes returning to jade and Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett staring. Kimie blinks after a bit and fixes her snapped neck, staring up at Mira. "Oops."

"YOU BITE ME AND YOU SAY OOPS?" Cleo hauls her up by the collar. "WHAT THE FCK MADE YOU LOOSE IT!"

Kimie points to the window and then at Mira's head, so Cleo drops Kimie and jabs a finger in Mira's face. "Why were you stupid enough to hurt yourself, hmm?"

"Surprised," she hisses with frost. "I'm only a human, Cleo, not a vampire like some."

Mr. Todd holds his head and sits down, shaking his head over and over. "Someone explain what you're talking about please!"

So they do, and Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd have no problem…

…as long as they find out how to get rid of Pirelli.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! **


	8. Word From Cassandra

**Word From Cassandra**

"I say burn him," Cleo suggests, slumping in the chair while Mr. Todd wraps bandages around her bite mark.

"I say gut him," Kimie plucks the petals off a daisy.

"This is _disposal_ Kimie," Mrs. Lovett pinches the bridge of her nose, "not _torture_."

"Speaking of which, why don't you get the blood he left?" Mr. Todd wonders.

Kimie growls. "Just because I loose it for a second does _NOT _mean I don't respect the dead! To my family, draining the dead is just a show of weakness, you have to get it for yourself and if you drain leave and nice funeral."

Mr. Todd rolls his eyes. "That's respectful…"

"It is better than just leaving them for wolves," Mira shrugs.

"Or pssing on them," Cleo points out, at which Kimie and Mira nod as the two Victorian-Age residents shake their head in that 'you need help' manner. "Eh, can you blame us? You're talking to the Devil's offspring, a vampire, and a mute."

"I am not mute," Mira defends.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SCREAM!" Cleo laughs.

Mira glares, which makes Cleo frown and stretch all the way back in her chair. Kimie raises a brow. "Do you actually find that creepy?"

"Very," Cleo blinks.

Mira stands and looks around. "Hn."

"Hn what?" Mrs. Lovett places her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think the bugs on the counter would need to be ridded of before you actually get decent meat?" Mira points at a grasshopper trying to outbrave Kiaps. Oh how well _that _works out.

Mrs. Lovett freezes with a thinking face and walks absentmindedly to the window. Cleo smiles and raises her hand. "I'm in."

"In what?" Mr. Todd raises a brow. Kimie and Mira take cover behind the bug-infested counter, Kiaps crawling onto Mira's head and making Mr. Todd sigh. "What happens when she says that?"

"Last time she said that was to Jack De Ripper!" Kimie shudders.

"Um, hello, you're not the French monster here," Mira whispers.

"Do I look like I give a fck?" Kimie hisses.

"Yes, yes you do," Mira snaps, holding the edge of the counter and raising her body only to the extent that the tip of her nose was tickled lightly by flour. "C-Cleo, would you care to share or will you leave Mrs. Lovett the honors?"

"Me of course! I am the best at explanations!"

"I can see she's a devil of pride," Mrs. Lovett snorts.

A bottle flies from one room and would've slammed into Mrs. Lovett's head if not she had ducked. "Watch it," Cleo directs a claw-nail. "Anyways, she's thinking of _cannibalism._"

"Fck it IS that day isn't it?" Kimie looks at Mira, who nods.

"What day?" Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett wonder.

Kiaps moves to bite Kimie, who jumps back into the oven door and rubs her head of the bump. "Nothing!" Mira waves her hands, giggling nervously. "Nothing at all, just a little vampire-superstition!"

"No," Kimie growls. "Superstition is saying vampires, which they DON'T."

"That's news to me," Cleo rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "So, who's in?"

All but Mira raises their hand (free blood for Kimie I guess…) and it goes by majority-rule. Mr. Todd looks at Mira questionably. "Miss Mirror, do you have a problem with that?"

"Eh, she's the goodie, so be careful," Cleo shrugs. Mira rolls her eyes and stands, picking up Kiaps and holding him up to Cleo's back-of-the-head. She turns and screams, scrambling back into a table with an arm in front of her face. "JSUS CHRST WOMAN!"

Mira smirks and places the now two by two by three Kiaps on her head, walking out of the room where a drunken Tobias lies and plucks the gin bottle away and grabs three spare glasses, setting them on the table with Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett and pouring in the gin, passing on to Mr. Todd, one to Cleo, and one to Mrs. Lovett. "Oh I don't drink Gin, dear," Mrs. Lovett pushes it back.

"Oh, then seconds for MR. TODD," Mira pronounces so Cleo gets the picture.

"Gee I might be greedy but I'm NOT stupid," Cleo mutters, leaning against the counter.

"Pretty much the latter," Kimie chuckles.

Later at night, Mr. Todd starts working on improvements to the chair, to what he explained to the observing Mira, 'to lead the victims to the bake house opposed to signing a death warrant'. Mira, in her miner's attire (despite she stopped that job), sits upon the 'Death Trunk' as Cleo refers to it and sighs, pondering. "Mr. Todd?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is this Johanna that boy spoke of?"

Mr. Todd stops sawing at a plank of wood and looks up to her with a small smile. "Johanna is Benjamin Barker's daughter, Miss Mirror."

Mira sighs. "Hopefully she's alright?"

He looks back down and continues sawing, but she can still hear the faint 'with the judge' he whispers to her and her alone, but not actually her. "I hope she has yellow hair like her mother," he smiles.

"Her mother sounds beautiful," she looks down, being reminded of her family torments received by Tiffany back home.

"Indeed," he sighs. "Dead now though."

Mira stops breathing. "Crp…"

She hears the newfound silence in the air. "Something wrong, Miss Mirror?"

Mira stands and walks out, racing down to the Meat Pie Emporium and past to Cleo's room, yanking the door open and slamming it shut, awakening the demon. "What is it?" Cleo yawns, her French accent returning.

"Should we let the events go on or stop them?" Mira whispers.

Cleo freezes and looks up. "Huh?"

"Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett DIE, Cleo," Mira informs. "Should we stop that from happening?"

"What brought this along?" Cleo demands.

"I was listening to Mr. Todd talk about this Johanna character, his daughter to say, and he was talking about his dead wife…who really ISN'T dead but…Mrs. Lovett lied 'bout that…"

Cleo sighs and rips the locket of Mira's neck, opening it with ease and flicking some gears inside. "Mother, if you don't answer now, fck you."

She yelps and drops the newly steaming locket, a gear turning and a hologram of Cassandra in her white scientist coat and ponytail hair. "Hello girls, Cleo may I remind you who can decapitate you with a glare?" she bashes her eyes.

"Remember who is trapped in the time of Victoria?" Cleo snaps.

"Yes, well, there's obviously a way back if this is working."

"Your mum does have a point there," Mira sides.

Cleo rolls her eyes. "Okay, then get us out!"

"No thanks, I'd prefer to examine this experiment carefully," Cassandra sways. "Now, any questions?"

Mira plucks up the locket. "What about the events? What do we do?"

"Try to keep it all together," Cassandra sighs. "Who knows what will happen to the vortex of time if something is changed?"

"Can we move a death up?" Cleo wonders.

"The tiniest of things can effect everything," Cassandra reminds.

"You're just watching too much American Dad," Cleo snaps.

"They intrigue me," Cassandra shrugs.

"You're sick," Mira blinks.

"Why thank you," Cassandra bows her head. "Now tell your vampire friend before she accidentally changes something as well."

The image disappears and the two girls rush to Kimie's room, in which they explain. Kimie pinches the bridge of her nose and points to the Grandfather Clock. "You woke me up at _one in the morning _FOR SOMETHING I ALREADY KNEW?"

"Talk about ungrateful," Cleo mutters to Mira, who giggles.

Kimie stand up and chases them around the building before all three climb up to the Barber Shop to a confused Mr. Sweeny Todd and pass out right on the floor with entry. Mr. Todd sighs and drags them all the way in, shutting the door and placing some spare blankets over their bodies, returning to work staring at the pale face of Mira Miracle Mirror.


	9. Insane Never Go Far

**Insane Never Go Far**

After a bit of lopping off heads n' baking the inners and skin and meat, it is time for open shop, and unaware Tobias helping out with all the hustle. Cleo and Kimie also assist while Mira is upstairs with Mr. Todd who is polishing razors for future customers. "Oi, Mr. T?" Mira looks down from the window at the crowd.

"Yes?" he looks up, his hands freezing.

"What are we going to do if this don't work?" she wonders.

"Be hanged and forever hold our peace, I presume," he shrugs. He notes the tension of her muscles and sets the razor down and walks over to pat her frail shoulder. "That's why we're going to be quiet about this," he whispers into her ear. "Okay? Then we will have nothing to worry about."

She nods, still worrying over the fact of the death of Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett. As psychotic as it sounds, she finds them nice people by heart, just poor Todd tormented and driven by COCO Lovett. So, in theory, you should blame Todd for following, but actually blame the Judge for driving him far. Mira feels the locket radiate and gulps. "'Cuse me, I think I forgot something downstairs."

She exits and races down to grab Cleo by the elbow and Kimie by the hair. "OI! WHAT THE HLL?" Cleo tries to yank herself free.

Mira doesn't pay heed to the screaming and such and throws them into a closet, following and closing the closet door. "What are you doing?" Kimie crosses her arms, or so Mira believes seeing she can barely see her own nose cross-eyed.

"Easy," Mira shrugs, opening the locket and the hologram appearing. "Cassandra, something wrong?"

Cassandra does indeed look pssed off to High Heaven. She has her arms crossed and toes tap-tap-tapping on the ground-in their case the locket inside. "Yes, there is in fact something EXTREMELY wrong," she snarls, unlike usually cheerful-scary Cassandra. Cleo notices the claws and the bulging back of the shirt to symbolize the in-coming wings. "You see, this was supposed to send you back in time. Unfortunately, I have sent you into Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street."

"You mean the American Movie by Tim Burton?" Kimie raises a brow.

"Indeed. This idiotic locket has done nothing but send you into a movie based in the past!"

Cleo sighs with relief. "Well, at least we can change a few things."

Mira and Kimie nod and exit the closet to Mrs. Lovett with crossed arms, tapping one finger on her left elbow and the echoes of a foot tapping on the ground drilling thickly into the three girls skulls. "What were you three doing in the _closet_?" she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Talking," Cleo shrugs, actually telling the _truth _for once, "about how successful this is going to be!"

*Shreds paper* FCK THIS! Jeez you NEVER know what a devil is thinking, especially the devil's daughter! "Yes, yes, alright!" Mrs. Lovett snaps. "Just get back. Mira, Mr. T wants you back up there with whatever you forgot."

Mira nods and runs out, tracking up the old steps and into the shop, the bell jingling. Sweeney Todd looks up from whatever he was doing and sighs. "Got what you needed?" he asks.

"Yep," she pants, a hand over her breast. "Well, I hope you're ready for the customers, cause they're coming…"

He nods and as the rush goes along, Cleo notices a beggar, squinting and poking Kimie's shoulder. "Oi, I think that's Mr. Todd's wife, Lucy Barker."

Kimie nods and walks over, surprised that they were the same height. "'Cuse me miss," Kimie addresses politely. "Your name Lucy?"

She nods shaking. "Y-Yes ma'am. Alms for a miserable woman?"

Kimie rolls her eyes and hands her all alms she collected on the streets. "You know a man named Ben Barker?"

She raises a brow and looks up with crazy narrowed slits. "Name sounds familiar…"

"Kimie, throw that old woman out!" Mrs. Lovett snaps.

Kimie huffs. "Sorry Miss Lucy," Kimie says as she exits the store and pushes Lucy to the opposite side of the street, jogging back (in a dress?). "Yep, that's Lucy," Kimie whispers to a passing Cleo.

Cleo gives a curt nod and places one's order on their table, walking up to the Barber shop. "Mira," she sighs, "we need to talk."

Tired Mira turns from the large window. "Why?"

Cleo just grabs her elbow and drags her out the door, slamming it shut and earning a few glances. "Barker's wife. She's a beggar."

"I knew that," she huffs. "Did she come by?"

"Yes. And don't you find it weird there's no singing if we're in the you-know?"

"Yes. Now get back down there," Mira pushes her down the steps, people gasping at the bent-out-of-shape looking Cleo. Cleo grumbles and glares up at slightly smirking Mira when she returns to the Barber Shop.

"Stupid human," Cleo mutters. "But the insane never do go far, and yet she has, so there had to be purpose to that…"

Mira indeed had purpose to that, or has, depending on how picky you are to grammar. She sighs and scratches the back of her neck roughly. _"If I'm the suspected demon, maybe she won't go off trying to look for Beadle and trying to get Mrs. Lovett hanged for witchcraft," _she thinks.

"_They. Are. Movie. Characters!" _Cleo snaps. Mira raises a brow, which Cleo catches. _"Okay, I'm a DEVIL! Not a useless human like you. Now listen, there's no reason to try and stop oh-so-delicious death, missy, because they DON'T EXIST!"_

"_In technicality, they do," _Mira points out.

Someone snaps their fingers in front of her face. "Miss Mirror, wake up."

She shakes her head and blinks at Sweeney Todd. "Oh! Sorry, my mistake to fall into day dreams."

He sighs and the door opens to a customer. _"Remember, the insane never go far," _Cleo thinks once more before snapping some sort of telepathic connection.

Mira agrees. The insane never go far because they're rash…but what happens when they do?

**Review!**


	10. Get the Rose!

**Get the Rose!**

Mira sweeps the ground with a rickety broom. Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and Toby all left to go to the park, for reasons she really doesn't understand. She's in the Barber Shop, yawning and eyes moist with mucus. Cleo and Kimie are goofing off down-stairs in the bake-shop, trying to at least knock out the other with the brooms. Mira's black eyes scan the Barber Shop as she leans against the broom, knuckles white as they clutch the handle. The retractable chair is blood-free surprisingly. The big chest is void of bodies, and Pirelli. The boards are just as dusty as the Meat Pie Emporium downstairs, now ringing with the multitude of crashes Cleo and Kimie bring.

Mira's platinum blonde hair is now reduced to croppy stands brushing the shoulder, the hair scraps currently in Kiaps's little home. The scissors she used are in her apron pocket, the light-brown dress with long white sleeves and thin coffee stripes horizontal on the brown portion under the apron. Kiaps is resting on the crown of her skull, nibbling at a strand of her head dangling in front of her eyes. She sighs and continues to sweep before she spots the black rose on his dresser. Looking out the window out of the corner of her eye, she sees nobody near. She drops the broom and snatches it, rushing out and downstairs, keeping her hand outside while poking her head in. Before Cleo can smash a chair over Kimie's head, she squeaks.

Both turn at the odd sound to none other than their quiet and settle friend, who can get extremely creepy and terrifying when she wants to. "What?" both ask.

"I got that rose Mr. Todd has!" she whispers. "What do I do?"

Cleo and Kimie blink and take three steps away from Mira. "First of all, keep it AWAY from us. Two, make sure you pull out all the petals."

Mira nods and turns to her hand, empty and cut from the thorns. She blinks and, for the first time in her life, screams loud enough to shatter a window completely. Some people stop and stare as she holds her head, pacing and hyperventilating. Cleo and Kimie smack their foreheads with their palms and come closer to their human friend, searching around for it. "Only takes a human to lose it," Cleo mutters.

Kiaps pokes Mira's ear with a leg and she looks up to see the intelligent Black Dew Spider pointing to a black cat with sparkling red orbs holding the rose in its mouth. She blinks and looks at the other two. "Don't look at us!" Kimie raises both hands. "If you were demon, you would be dying for getting your hands cut on the thorns!"

"GO AFTER IT!" Cleo kicks Mira's butt forward, causing the human to scrap her palms on the stone.

Mira nods and pushes herself up, chasing after the thieving cat while holding the skirt up slightly so she wouldn't trip and go rolling into a wall. As she twists and turns around corners and blocks, she finds that the cat is going _faster _each time she seems to be catching up. Eventually, she just rips the skirt off to the knee, chasing it the usual way. Kiaps is presently on the sidewalk with Cleo and Kimie, staring down the alley the cat and their friend disappeared off in. In the market place, she spots Beadle, the cat scurrying between his legs. "My word!" he glares at the cat.

Mira jumps on a box next to Beadle and jumps up to grab a flag post, swinging on it to roll in the air and land on her feet approximately ten feet away from the devil cat itself. She rushes forward again, the Beadle blinking continuously at the stunt the young woman just made. Mira's feet beat against the stone, not once slowing down as her breaths become fast and harsh. She slams into someone's shoulder and dismisses it, more focused on getting the rose that could eliminate the daughter of Satan. She should not have, seeing she slammed into the Judge's shoulder.

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett are walking back to the Meat Pie Emporium and the Barber Shop, Toby walking calmly next to Mrs. Lovett. As Mr. Todd keeps going forward, a black cat rushes by, something he can't see in his mouth. "What in the…" he squints, seeing some figure of the rose he possesses. Someone slams into his back and he turns to Mira, eyes seeming like they're about to fall out. "Miss Mirror?" he blinks.

She darts past, chasing the cat. "GET BACK HERE YOU DMN THEIVING FELINE!" she calls, her voice strained with another loud usage.

Mrs. Lovett blinks and turns to Mr. Todd. "Wasn't that the rose that man sold you?"

Mr. Todd nods and runs after. Mira stomps on a wall to prevent from crashing into the wall and pushes her foot against it as a boost when she runs to the right. The cat stops at a dead end and Mira tackles it, the stupid feline scratching her face madly. She beats it once against a wall and snatches the rose, her lip bleeding from a well-positioned claw. The cat bites her hand and she winces, kicking it and gripping the rose as if it was her life. The cat hisses and leaps at her face, clinging and scratching. She drops the rose and tries to pry it off, someone grabbing the cat and yanking it off her face. The cat drops to the ground and a black boot kicks it roughly in the side. "Git you mangy cat!" a familiar voice snarls.

The cat hisses and the boot lifts as a threat. The cat scurries off and Mira feels at her face to drag it back covered in blood. See blinks at Mr. Todd, panting and facing her. "Thank you," she whispers, throat coarse.

"Did you get that rose?" he asks.

She looks around and shakes her head. "Dmn it…"

Mr. Todd pats her shoulder. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter…Let's get you back and bandage up those nasty cuts…"

"And bite," she presents her hand.

Mr. Todd rolls his eyes with slight humor flickering in them. "And bite, yes."

Later, Cleo and Kimie are watching Kiaps pace back and forth on the table. The bell attached to the door jingles and both turn to Mrs. Lovett and Toby, walking through to let Mr. Todd and Mira (with one hideously scratched face) enter. Cleo laughs at the misery. "That's what you get for chasing a black cat~" she sings.

"It had his rose!" Mira sighs, her voice scratchy.

"And? You were stupid from the beginning," Kimie teases.

Mira's eye twitches and walks placidly to the counter, grabbing the handle of a pan. "I'm really not in the mood to hear two over-achieving brats tease someone who got off her lazy as and chased an idiotic feline who probably had fcking rabies!" She smacks Cleo with a pan. "AND ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER I GOT MOTHER FCKING CLAWED IN THE FACE GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES!"

Mr. Todd simply returns to the Barber shop as Mrs. Lovett and Toby watch the presently screaming-trio run amuck. Mira's voice is adapting to her scream quite well, and Kiaps is laughing, Mrs. Lovett and Toby not honestly surprised.

Well, even though Mira failed to get the rose today, isn't there the end of the movie to get to?

**Review~**


	11. The Night

**The Night**

Mrs. Lovett is on the chair in her room, Tobias walking in to talk to her. Mr. Todd is in the Barbershop, sitting on the chair. Cleo and Kimie are playing cards as Mira paces in her Miner's uniform. "Would you stop that before you make a hole in the ground?" Cleo snaps. "There's nothing that's-"

"Tonight's bad," Mira intervenes. "It's…THAT."

"'That' doesn't particularly define anything but an object," Kimie throws down two cards to complete the straight, taking the alms for herself.

Mira continues pacing and remembers the conversation Tobias has with Mrs. Lovett. She gasps and stops before running to warn Tobias. How? She sighs and walks in calmly, Mrs. Lovett and Tobias just at the door. "Oh, where are you going?" Mira blinks.

"Down to the bake house," Mrs. Lovett whispers, shoving past.

Mira sighs and walks outside into the cold and onto the steps, rushing up to inside the Barber Shop. "Mr. Todd," she addresses.

"Hn?" he grunts, not looking up from the ground.

"Why is Mrs. Lovett taking Tobias down to the bake house?" Sweeney didn't answer. "Mr. Todd." Sweeney stood and walked down the steps without giving her an answer. Her jaws locked together. "Mr. Barker," she spits through locked teeth.

His footsteps stop. She turns to see him looking up at her with sad eyes. "If you knew, you'd hate me," he simply states before continuing.

_I already know, _Mira thinks,_ I just don't want it to be true. _She enters the barber shop and sits in the chair, grabbing one of the razors and twisting it in her fingers. She thinks about all the lost souls. _Is survival worth all of this_? She hears footsteps and opens the door to see the Beadle. "Mr. Beadle?" she blinks.

"Yes, do you know where Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd are?" he asks.

"No. Is there a problem?" she whispers.

"Yes, there seems to be an odor coming from the chimney," he points to the object in mention. "I have come here to inspect the bake house."

"Well why not a shave first?" Mira hears Sweeney ask. "I mean," he walks up next to Beadle and says a few things Mira mutes out with her loss in thought.

"Well," Beadle straightens. "I don't see why not."

Both men walk into the shop. Sweeney slips something into Mira's palm. "Sorry," he whispers, "but I took it for a bit."

Mira blinks as the door behind her shuts and looks down to the locket, the S.T. and M.M carved into it. Some pieces are also missing and there's a note to go along with it.

**May I say it's hard to use a razor with these things.**

The blood and missing chunks are all there. Mira smiles, a tear slipping down her cheek and she runs downstairs. "Cleo, Kimie," she addresses, running in. "I-"

She gasps at the sight before her. The black cat is on the counter, the black rose in its teeth. Cleo and Kimie are pinned against the wall by two big men, the third man standing and turning to Mira. "Why, hello," he waves. "I'm Jim. You?"

"Mira," Mira clutches the razor she snuck out. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, simply getting rid of people who nearly were about to report my smuggling with my feline here," he motions the cat. "Reap."

The cat bites down on the stem and gas starts to erupt from the head. Mira gulps and the door behind her locks on its own. She growls and rushes for the cat. The third man grabs her and before he can harm her, she digs the razor in his eye. He screams and she stabs again, stomping on his foot and then stabbing his neck, slicing it through the front and kicking him off. She grabs the cat and, being bitten, grabs the rose, ripping off all petals in one yank. The gas stops to emerge and Cleo and Kimie pass out. The two others drop them and charge for Mira, but she jumps up and kicks both in the chest, landing painfully on her butt. The locket glows and she curses, dashing forward and slicing their throats quickly.

Mira hears the gears of the door to the bake-house function and she drags the three to the stairs and kicks them down. Mrs. Lovett opens the door and blinks at the bodies. Mira is covered in their blood, glaring. "There, more meat for you," she spits. "Hope you're happy."

She sighs and points to Tobias. "We had to. Please understand, honey."

Something clings to Mira's leg and she looks down to Kiaps. She sighs and picks him up. "I understand. Just please do something about that chimney. Please try to hunt or something. Just don't use humans for every pie."

Mrs. Lovett nods. "I understand. Where's-"

"Those three sold Mr. Todd a lethal object to demons, and vampires are considered demons," she informs.

The hatch re-opens and another body crashes into the ground. Mrs. Lovett turns and curses. "You get the girls. I'll take care of them."

Mira nods and rushes over to Cleo and Kimie. She shakes them and slaps them, both opening their eyes. "Wake up!" Mira whispers. "We need to help Mrs. Lovett!"

"Why's that?" Kimie sits up, groggy.

"Beadle. Dead. Tobias. Dead."

Both stare at her like she's a lunatic. "What?"

"I don't know."

Cleo and Kimie shoot up and rush into the Bake House while Mira dashes up to the Barber Shop, the streets silent with only wind as a noise. She swings the door open. "Mr-"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Sweeney roars before stabbing Turpin like a mad man, blood spurting out of his neck and onto Sweeney, the window, the floor.

_There's something I'm missing! _She looks around and opens the trunk a crack to see scared Johanna. Sweeney stomps on the pedal and Turpin falls down the chute. "Did you leave at all?" Mira turns.

"Yes, to greet the Judge at the stairs and we thought we heard something, so we went off a bit." Mira gulps. "Why? What's in that chest?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Miss Mirror, don't lie to me now," he growls.

Mrs. Lovett screams and both rush to the door, but Mira looks back at the chest quickly. She lifts the lid and points at the girl disguised as a boy's face. "Forget this, please," she begs. The girl nods before Mira rushes out as well.


	12. Return

**Return**

Cleo and Kimie snap Turpin's neck when they see him struggle. All three are covered in the victims' blood and the oven door is open. Mrs. Lovett places a bloody hand over her breast as she takes slow and even breaths. Sweeney and Mira enter, wide-eyed. "Why did you scream?" Sweeney demands.

"The bloke was fighting," Mrs. Lovett informs as Cleo and Kimie drag the smuggler into the oven. "Nothin' of importance. Now, please go back upstairs and clean yourself up. We have this."

Mira nods and nearly goes out until she notices a corpse. She walks over and turns the face to see it in the faint light. "Oh my Gd…" she mutters. "It's…"

"A corpse," Cleo states.

"No, it's-"

Kimie covers Mira's mouth and helps her stand up. "Yes, well, get cleaned up dear."

"Stop calling me dear!" Mira spits, slapping her hand away. Cleo freezes and stares at her human friend. "I'm saying this here and now, but that is Lucy!"

Sweeney gasps and Mrs. Lovett blinks. "Impossible!" she snaps. "She-"

"'Died of poison'?" Mira laughs maniacally. "HA! She went to the loony-bin! YOU KNEW THAT!"

Mrs. Lovett pales. Kimie, not breathing with all the blood, rushes out, needing to gasp. Cleo sets a hand on Mira's forehead. "You on crack?" she asks.

"NO!" Mira slaps her hand away as well. "I'M SICK OF THIS! I-I-…" She was breathing heavily, holding her head and wheezing. The locket was glowing. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Okay!" Cleo rushes her out of the Bake House. "Sweeney," she turns.

"…" Sweeney is frozen.

"Don't kill Mrs. Lovett. Lucy wasn't the same, okay?"

Cleo winces and Sweeney turns just in time to see such. Cleo rushes Mira over to Kimie, who's fangs are starting to elongate. She takes a deep breath and slaps Mira. Mira blinks and sighs. "Thanks," she whispers.

"Don't mention it."

The light engulfs them and they rush through the light orbs. They land harshly on the snowy ground, staring up at the night sky of December 21, 2011. "What the…" Kimie blinks, looking all over her to see no blood and the clothes have not changed from when they left home originally. "A dream?"

"No…" Cleo stands. "We're-"

"Ah, girls," Cassandra walks up. "There you are. I'm sorry, but…" She hugs them. "It was a success!"

"We got that," Mira sighs.

"And see? Everyone's-"

"Tobias isn't," all three glare.

Cassandra laughs nervously. "Oh let that go. You're home now!"

"MIRAAA!" Tiffany whines, stomping out of the house. "Why'd you leave! Do you think my parties are _boring_? Oh wait, you don't t**alk **do you?"

Kimie glares and Cleo growls. Mira giggles and Tiffany freezes. "Only when I want to," Mira shrugs, pushing past her and into the house. _Did it really happen that fast? _She asks herself. Yep. But that's time for you. Cassandra follows. "So, um…if I were to ask you to do this again…"

"As long as I can visit Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett here and there," Mira sits down, picking out her book 'Talking For Dummies' with a little blood on it, "I'm fine."

"If she's in," Kimie sits on the ground next to her, "I am to." Cleo clings to Kimie. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Remember, before we left I said I wouldn't let go?" she chuckles.

"GET OFF!"

Mira laughs and Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Goof-balls. Oh, and this is for you."

Cassandra hands her the haunted house and out crawls Kiaps. _"Rotten!" _He pinches his pincers. _"Rotten!"_

"Yeah, yeah, invade the punch bowl that's pretty rotten."

Cleo smiles at her friend and sighs. "It's back to be home, with a human."

"And it's nice to know that rose is out of commission to," Kimie sings.

They all nod and when Cassandra leaves, pass out with the immense fatigue that fell upon them in the world of Sweeney Todd.


End file.
